Of Two Minds
by IndieWrites
Summary: Fed up with the constant feuding between the brothers, Kagome tells InuYasha that she wished he and his brother could walk a mile in each others shoes. Little did she know the consequences her words would bring about. A/U Rated for later chapters/language
1. Chapter 1 So It Begins

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha. I do own the plot, and any OC's that may enter the story line. InuYasha and his counterparts belongs to the wonderfully creative mind of Rumiko Takahashi. **_

_**Chapter 1- So It Begins  
**_

How she managed to get herself into these kinds of predicaments, she would never know. She seemed to have some unknown talent for finding the strangest sort of circumstances. And along with it, some very colorful characters. The two standing on her doorstep were of no acceptation.

Correction… There was one human looking being standing on the doorstep of her apartment, holding what appeared to be a ball of white fluff. The fluff seemed to be quite content where it was sitting and had yet to reveal the exact nature of itself.

Kagome, on the other hand, was far from content. In fact, she was rather cranky, given the fact that it was the clock was just touching 3 am. Not that she minded an early morning occasionally. However, certainly not _this_ early, and on a vacation day to boot. Examines had been taken all that week, and now she had a three day weekend in store. And she had plans to relax for once.

From the look on the gorgeously perturbed man standing before her, she was sure she could kiss those happy thoughts goodbye. This only added to her lack of apparent contentment.

Gods… Was she tired.

It now seemed her tired mind had decided to play a trick on her. Cocking her head to the side, she allowed her gaze to trail along the toned male body before her. Nice tailored pinstripes covered his long legs, leading to a fine set of hips. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a little voice devilishly wondered what he looked like out of those pant. Inwardly she slapped herself. It had been too long since she had had a date, much less a lover.

She sighed and resumed her perusal. Toned hips, slim waist. She could only guess that behind that grey dress shirt and fitted jacket was hard abs and marble like chest. The clearing of his throat drew her attention to his sculpted neck, high cheekbones, and irritated gold eyes. His black hair fell in straight waves down past his shoulders to the middle of his back.

Her hands twitched. She had a secret fetish when it came to long hair, and this man's hair was perfection. Upon reflection, her sleep-muddled brain decided that was the exact word to describe all of him-perfection. Meeting his eyes, she stopped her wandering gaze.

Gold met brown and her eyes widened. She only knew two beings that had that specific color of eyes. One was her best friend. A hanyou with a bad mouth, hot temper and sweet sense of loyalty. He had been with her through thick and thin, and she loved him for it. Not in the romantic sense. They had attempted a relationship beyond friendship long ago. Suffice to say, they soon realized that they were better off friends. He was currently happy sowing his oats, and she…

Well, she was happy for him. Although, if she stopped to mediate on it, she was a bit lonely. Her schoolwork and internship at the local hospital kept her busy. Most nights she stumbled in the door, only to grab a quick bite, take a shower and fall into bed-exhausted. So in her mind, logically, she had neither the time nor the energy to pursue a real relationship.

Every once in a while, she allowed herself a break. A luxury to recharge her sanity. Last night had been one of those rare times. Drinks with friends at a new club, _Two Minds_, in town. It had been nice. Laughing and dancing with her friends, feeling the week's worries melt away from her body. It had been a while since she had seen her high school pals, Miroku and Sango, and was pleasantly surprised to see that they were not only getting along, but seemed to be quite in love with each other. The twinkle in Miroku's eyes, and the blush that stained Sango's lovely cheeks said more than words.

And once again, Kagome was happy for them. They certainly had come a long way, and she knew that their trials had only served to make them stronger as a couple. If her eyes looked a little blurry, and her smile was a little sad, she simply chalked it up to the alcohol she was drinking. The little twinge of pain she felt she quickly pushed aside.

InuYasha had shown up an hour after she had arrived; bring new life to the party with his crooked smile and dazzling energy. He had been the one to drag her out on the dance floor, holding her hips in his clawed hanyou hands and made her sway in such a way that most of the male eyes, and a few female's were drawn to them convulsively.

It had felt so good to let loose, and play their little charade. Until InuYasha had consumed a bit too much vodka, and began to rant about the latest antics of his half brother. It was no secret theirs was a loveless relationship built on years of animosity and barely checked tolerance. Only for the sake of their family's name did they even attempt to be civil in public. It was bad enough they had to run the family company together.

Nevertheless, lately, Kagome had noticed a change in the tone InuYasha used when discussing his brother. It was harsher, more spiteful. She didn't know why that was; InuYasha remained ever tight lipped about his reasons.

That changed last night. Tongue loosened by his drinking, InuYasha began to spill his guts, figuratively.

"_That jackass, still playing the lord of the manor." he had started. Kagome knew immediately to whom he was referring. Controlling the urge to roll her eyes, she had set down her glass on the bar and looked at him curiously._

"_What has Sesshomaru done this time?" she asked. _

_He snorted._

"_It's not what he has done. It's what he is refusing to do." InuYasha growled. "Like a few days off would really make a difference. He thinks I'm incompetent."_

_Kagome sighed. This battle was an old one, and frankly, she felt, quite worn out. Two adults behaving as they did were very unseemly. She let out a giggle when she thought of the look the hanyou's Inu-yokia brother would give her if he knew she thought him unseemly. InuYasha frowned._

"_It's not funny." he pouted, only adding to her mirth. Slowly gaining control of her laughter, she shook her head._

"_No, you're very right, Yash. It's not funny that two men your ages act like such little boys. You know, for once, I wish you two could walk a mile in each other's shoes. Maybe then you could end this immature feud and work together, like your father intended when he left you the company." she replied, her tone completely serious as she narrowed her gaze on her now sulking friend._

"_Feh… I know all I need to know about that jerk." he sneered. Kagome just sighed, lightly touching his arm and pulled him back on o the dance floor. Intent on distracting him from his fuming, she pulled him close into her arms, moving to the melodic slow song. Slowly, she felt his irritation leave his body, and the rest of the night had passed without incident. She had managed to pour herself into her bed around 1:30 am, content in knowing she could sleep late into the morning._

Considering she now had a stranger standing on her doorstep and the clock had only just struck 3:00am, she knew sleep would not be claiming her for a few more hours, if she were lucky. Reality snapped her mind back to the task at hand, or rather the hansom man at hand.

"Can I help you?" she asked nervously. This was certainly a first for her. She had never had a strange show up like this. Not that she was complaining. Just looking at him could keep her warm for the next month. She realized she was starring a little too longingly at her visitor when his gold eyes narrowed, making her feel as if she was standing nude in front of him, instead of being somewhat dressed in her tank and shorts. She shifted, his lack of communication beginning to irritate her frazzled nerves.

"Look, I don't know who you are, or why you're here. However, it is very, _very_ late. So if you have anything to say, I suggest you do so now, before I shut this door in your face." she told him bluntly, hand on the door, ready to fulfill her words. A finely boned hand shot out, stopping her actions. She widened her eyes, a shiver of fear now coursing through her body. She looked up at him, trying to call forth some sort of bravado.

"Miko," his rich voice filled the thick silence, causing her eyes to widen even more. Only one person would dare to use her old title.

"Sesshomaru…." she gasped out, her gaze quickly traveling over his form once again. It couldn't be. As gorgeous as this guy was, he was most definitely human. And InuYasha's half brother was very much a demon.

"Yes. It would seem we have a problem, and are in need of your particular spiritual skills." he replied. Kagome took a step back, still trying to grasp what was in front of her.

Gulping, she squeaked out _"We?"_

Sesshomaru nodded, holding out the white ball of fluff in his hands. Kagome took a closer look at the creature, noting the sharp little ears and extended claws on the snowy paws. It appeared to be a tiny dog of some sort. Then it yawned and opened its eyes.

Gold….They were gold.

Kagome felt her knees give out, and clutched the door in shock.

"Yes… we." Sesshomaru repeated.

"Oh no."

* * *

A/N: This was originally going to be included in "Kept Promises" But, it is too comical for that plot, and really can stand alone on its own. The idea came to me after reading yet another fanfict about Sessh and Kagome's mating which led to her becoming a demon. It made me wonder how Sessh would feel if the tables were turned a bit. And before someone gets on my case... Sessh's true demon form is that of a white dog. So it stands to reason that if InuYasha was to become full demon as well, his would be a dog form to. At least that's my thoughts. Anyway... I hope you enjoy. Will be updating soon. And as always, reviews are welcome, as long as they are pleasent. Flamers... go burn yourself.


	2. Chapter 2 Toe to Toe, Not Eye to Eye

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha. I do own the plot, and any OC's that may enter the story line. InuYasha and his counterparts belongs to the wonderfully creative mind of Rumiko Takahashi. **_

_**Chapter 2- Toe to Toe, Not Eye to Eye**_

"Are you going to persist in starring?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone completely lacking in amusement. Had anyone besides the ivory god been standing in front of her presently, Kagome would have seen the humor in the current situation. However, given the fact it _was _in fact Sesshomaru in a human's body, holding what appeared to be InuYasha, she found she could not laugh.

It seemed she was incapable of doing anything, really. Finally, it dawned on her that she was still gazing dumbfounded at her visitor, with her mouth open, no less. Quickly, she shut it with a snap and stepped back, motioning silently for him to enter. He did so, just as silently, handing puppy InuYasha to her in the process. Absentmindedly, she closed the door, crossed her small living room and sank into her overstuffed chair, her hand stroking the soft white fur beneath her fingers.

A contented growl rumbled through the small dog's body as he curled into her lap. She looked down with a soft smile, surprised to hear a corresponding growl come from her guest. With a furrowed brow, she looked up at Sesshomaru, curious.

What was his problem?

Sesshomaru looked around the small apartment, taking in all of her belonging with his calculating gaze. Her apartment was small, but newer. He couldn't deny that she had elegant taste, even if some of her things were somewhat worn. He could see that she took delight in small things, finely blown vases, fluffy pillows and well crafted furniture. She lived simply, and yet, he had to admit there was a wonderful comfortable feeling surrounding the room. Much like the human herself.

Kagome watched his eyes flitter about, the overwhelming urge to blush lighting her cheeks with red. She knew he was used to being in homes far grander than this, and she was sure he was totaling the cost of her belongings as they sat there. Still… she felt oddly comforted by his presence. Even if he was human at the moment, no one could deny his immense charisma, and cold demeanor. It was strange to use those two adjectives in the same description of a person, but for him, it fit. Even sitting there on her worn couch, he looked like the regal lord he was.

A regal lord who was still in his suit despite the late hour, and seemed to be losing his patience. Inwardly, Kagome smirked. _"When InuYasha said he was a workaholic, he wasn't kidding."_ she thought. Quickly composing herself, she cocked her head to the side, unsure where to start.

Sesshomaru saved her the trouble. "This is your doing, isn't it Miko?" he asked, his tone making it clear he was accusing her of causing his current state of morality. Kagome expected no less from the demon lord, who was very used to having things run smoothly, and no lack of flunkies to push the blame off on when they didn't.

She sat back, once again stroking InuYasha's fur, trying to keep her temper in check. "I'm not sure what exactly you are implying, Sesshomaru. But I can assure you, I had nothing to do with this… whatever this is." she told him.

"Is it not obvious? Somehow, I have now found myself in a mortal's body, while that hanyou has gained the properties of a demon. You will fix this." he told her, his voice a low snarl.

Kagome laughed. "You mean to tell me you are now human?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. No one ever laughed at him. She should already know this. He had always given her the benefit of the doubt, believing she was one of the more intelligent humans he had to be around. Now, he was beginning to wonder. Slowly, deliberately he rose to his feet. He would not waste any more time with someone who was either a simpleton, or had a death wish.

"Apparently, I was wrong in coming here. You are quite obviously unable to grasp the gravity of this situation, and you insist in mocking me. A mistake, I assure you, will not go unpunished. So, I shall remove your presences from before me, and seek help elsewhere." he said, his deadly intent clear.

Kagome's laughter died upon her lips. If he had known her better, perhaps Sesshomaru would have felt a twinge of anxiety. However, he did not, and so felt no such pang. For a moment, silence stretched thick between them. Even their breathing, one controlled, the others, rapid, could not be heard.

And then he felt it. A warm tingle that started at the tips of his toes, making him feel as if his feet had suddenly fallen asleep. As it worked its way up his legs, he realized he suddenly had the inability to move. Rooted in his spot, he looked at the woman before him. She stood just as slowly as he had a minute ago, a gesture not lost on him. Her head bowed, she seemed to be focused on a spot in the carpet.

Finally, she spoke, her voice sending ripples of power like shockwaves over his senses. Even with his dulled senses, he knew she was struggling to control her miko powers. Raising her brown eyes, now burning with barely bridled anger, she pinned him with her gaze.

"You…you come in here, in the middle of the night, to accuse me of foul play. And when I try to clarify, albeit not as composedly as I would have liked, you threaten to kill me? How dare you? You maybe lord over your people, but I am neither your scapegoat, nor your punching bag." Pink electricity trailed along her finger tips. Still keeping her fist clenched at her sides, she took a few steps forward, her aura pushing against his skin. She poked a finger into his chest, issuing a little zap into his body. He jerked in surprise at the stinging he felt.

For a moment, he wondered why he was reacting at all to her powers. He was no longer a full demon, but a half, the witchery spell having ironically swapped his and InuYasha's forms completely. Ironically, as it was the night of the waxing crescent moon, usually the symbol of his power, he was reduced to this human body, having no power to speak of. Other than his own brute strength, that is. He knew that was enough to subdue the woman now glaring at him, looking like she would rather fry his ass on the spot. With that glint in her eyes, he was sure he would not come out of a confrontation unscathed.

And quite honestly, the lateness of the hour, coupled with his now mortal body was quickly catching up with him. For the first time in his life, he felt extremely tired. Glancing from Kagome to the sleeping InuYasha in the chair, he raised his hands in surrender. He was a smart man, and knew when to back off. This was one of those times.

"Look," he said, his voice losing it's usual edge, the tiredness now seeping through. "I acknowledge that I might have handled things wrong."

Kagome cocked a brow, dropping her hands back to her sides and took a step back. She could hear his sear exhaustion. If she looked close enough, she could see it in his eyes as well. Still, one word ticked her off a bit. If he was going to apologize, she wanted a real one.

"You _might_ have handled it wrong?"

Running a hand over his face, he let out a heavy sigh. "I did handle it wrong. You know as well as I that I never find myself in situations such as this. I am not used to asking for help, I am granted what I demand without question. And no one ever laughs at me."

Kagome nodded. She was no stranger to his obtuse and self absorbed behavior. Hadn't she witnessed it time and again towards his brother and others he viewed as beneath his notice? She waited for his next words.

"I apologize for insulting you, and for threatening you. And," he paused once again, casting another glance to his half brother. "I am _requesting_ your help in figuring out how this happened and putting us back in the bodies where we belong."

Catching the direction of his gaze, her eyes fell upon the little white fluff ball that had been her friend only hours before. Sighing, she picked him up, cuddling him into the crook of her arm and sank back down into her chair once again. Her own exhaustion was rapidly taking over her.

"I'll help you. But know this, I am only doing so for InuYasha's benefit. And there will be some changes you will have to agree to make before we begin." she replied. He knew by the look on her face she was very serious. He also knew she could be quite stubborn given the right circumstances.

Right now, all he desired was a hot shower and some sleep. So, he nodded. "Alright, I agree."

Besides, how bad could her requests be?

_**A/N: Wow… thanks so much for the great reviews. I am glad you dear readers have enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you will stick with me throughout this journey. I think it is going to be one heck of a ride! **_

_**There were a few questions about the time period. It is modern day, but I have aged Kagome into her twenties. And yes demons exist. I have seen other plots with demons in modern day, and I think it works if done right.. I hope mine will fall in that category. There is some history between her and the Inu brothers which will be revealed somewhat in the following chapters. This includes my calling her Miko title as 'old.' **_

_**And no.. Kagome doesn't realize just yet that she had a part in the current situation.. But she will soon.**_

_**Once again, questions are more than welcome. I will try to answer them if I can, but I will not give out spoilers. I think that takes all the fun away. Reviews are great too. It really does drive my muses into submitting and letting me write. **_


	3. Chapter 3 A Miko No More

Disclaimer: So.. last I checked, I didn't have enough Raman in the pantry to bribe InuYasha with. Hence he and his friends, foes, lovers and haters remain under the creative license of Rumiko Takahashi. I. however do own this plot, and any OC's who decide to while their way in here.

A/N: Just thought I should toss in a fair warning. This chapter is decidedly angst. It is necessary for the plot line and will hopefully clear up a few questions you darling readers have had. We will be back to the funny and Sesshomaru acting like... well you get the picture; shortly. Thank you all who have reviewed. I am delighted that you are enjoying this story so much. Makes my poor writer heart flip flop. Anyway, will be updating sooner than this last one. So enjoy in the meantime, and no flamers.. Kagome doesn't like you.

* * *

_**Chapter 3- A Miko No More**_

_She had that terrible sinking feeling again. The one she could never ignore. And she had tried before, oh Kamis had she tried. It was a nagging sense of desperation that settled in the pit of her stomach and refused to vanquish. She had awoken to the sound of her cell phone, her favorite song blurting through her slumber. Groggily, she had answered it, looking at her clock in the process. It was a little after midnight, strange time for her to be receiving a call from her brother. He knew she had examines in the morning and was trying to get some sleep. _

_Reaching for the offending electronic, she noticed her hand was shaking. Taking a deep breath, she answered it. "Souta, this had better be good. Do you have any idea what…?"_

"_Kagome." her brother's frantic voice cut into her scolding words. She froze. She had never before heard him use that tone. And she hoped she never would again. He sounded torn, devastated._

"_Souta, what is it? Are you okay?" she asked, throwing off the covers and leaping out of bed. She heard his voice break over the line, and hastened to find a pair of jeans and her hoodie. Through his gulping sobs, she could make out a few words._

"_Mom… hit… hospital…" That was enough for her. Hurriedly stepping into some shoes, she grabbed her keys and was out the door before he had begun to calm down._

"_I'll be right there, Souta. Just stay with her." _

_Always a careful driver, Kagome broke several laws that night in her rush to the hospital. She figured someone must have been on her side, considering she didn't end up in an accident or with a ticket. She parked and flew into the hospital, her wide eyes and wild hair causing several people to pause. Stepping up to the information desk, she tried to question the nurse there, only to be told to wait. Anger coursed through her, sparking in her eyes._

"_Worthless." she spat and took off down the corridor. Within seconds, she ran into Souta. Her tall brother's hair looked liked someone had tried to pull it out of his skull. His eyes, usually so blue, were now red rimmed. He hugged her fiercely, burying his head in the crook of her neck; unabashedly letting his tears fall. She held onto him for a few minutes, and then pushed him back to look into his eyes. What she saw there was pure terror. She had never seen him look so. In all his eighteen years, his inner strength had always shone through the toughest of times. Now, however, he looked broken._

"_What happened?" she asked him softly, still holding onto his shoulders. He took in a few shuddering breaths, attempting to calm himself down enough to speak. She lovingly traced circles on his back, trying to help him. Finally, swiping his arms across his eyes, he allowed her to move them to some seats. Sinking down, he looked his sister in the eyes and clutched her hands, surprised to find them shaking as his were._

"_Mom was coming home from the store by the house. She was crossing that intersection with the new lights." he paused, waiting for her confirmation she was following his story. She nodded and squeezed his hand, knowing the next part would be hard for him to say and even harder for her to hear. "Drunk driver didn't even stop. She was laying there, Kagome, and he just took off. Mrs. Kou saw the whole thing from her window. For once, I'm grateful she's so nosy." he said with a tortured laugh._

"_So she called the ambulance, then?" Kagome asked, seeing how her brother's laughter had turned to tears once again. She figured 'yes' and 'no' answers would be best for now. He nodded, wiping at his eyes. She dug out a rumpled tissue from her pocket and smoothed it across his cheeks._

"_Thanks." he whispered, taking another deep shuddering breath. "Then she called me. I guess she even managed to see what the car looked like. So the police will be investigating." _

"_That's good. Has the doctor been out yet?" She asked, her hands now clenched, barely containing the purplish glow emitting from her fingertips. When she felt Souta's hands close over hers, she looked down, realizing what she had done. "I'm okay," she told him. _

"_No you're not, sis. But I understand." he told her quietly. She let a small smile of gratitude form on her lips. "And no… the doctor hasn't been out yet. I called you as soon as they took her back there. I should have called you earlier." He frowned, slipping one hand into his hair to worry it. She pulled his hand away, tightly hold it._

"_You did good, Souta. You did good," she whispered, her eyes focused on the swinging metal doors that hid her mother from her. Hugging Souta to her body, she leaned back in the seats and waited._

_Within a half an hour, the doors swung open, and a small man stepped out into the sitting area, pulling his mask from his face. From the grim look in his eyes and the straight line of his lips, she knew the news couldn't be good. Grabbing Souta's hand, she clutched it so tightly that he winched in pain. Slowly, they both got to their feet, they eyes twin pools of pleading. _

_In all his years, the kind doctor had never gotten used to this part. Now, looking at the broken young adults before him, he found his words stuck in his throat. Quietly, he cleared it and softened his gaze._

"_Mom… How is she?" the young woman before him asked. Her look was one of determination, as if by staying strong, whatever came at her would be less painful._

_He cleared his throat once again. "I'm sorry," he said softly, watching her look waver for a moment, then her mask strengthen ten-fold. Her brother, on the other hand, seemed to be relying on their intertwined hands to hold him up. _

"_There is nothing more we can do. We have repaired what damage we could. However, the internal injuries were just too great. So we have made her as comfortable as possible," he explained. _

_Kagome nodded, her pain flashing deeply in her eyes. "How long?" she asked, needing to know the worst._

"_She'll be lucky to last the night. You can go see her. In fact, I think you should. She is still sedated. However, I think she would know you are there." he told her kindly. Kagome wrapped an arm around Souta, trailing behind the doctor as he led them through those swinging doors, down the cold sterile hall to the frigid room of her mother. _

"_Thanks." she told him softly. He merely nodded. What was there to be thankful about, really? Quietly, he left the little family to say goodbye._

_As soon as the door closed behind the doctor, Souta detached himself from his sister's side and sank to his knees beside his mother's bed. Attentively, he touched her hand, the appendage covered in bandages. Her gown and the bed sheets hid most of her body, but Kagome could tell that the rest of her form looked much like her hand. Her mothers once kind and loving eyes were closed beneath purple lids. Her chest rose and fell laboriously, driven on by the oxygen machine hissing at her side. _

_Mesmerized, Kagome watched the machines take count of each breath, each heart beat, almost mocking in the silence. She sank down into a chair, closing her eyes. She could no longer stand to watch as her mother's life faded away before them. But she promised herself, this would not go unanswered. She would find whoever had done this, and make them pay. Oh would they pay. Her mind toyed with the thoughts of how she could inflict the most damage without actually killing the person. _

_A soft tap on her shoulder brought her back, causing her to open her eyes and look up into the blue ones of her brother._

"_Fix her." he implored. Her eyes widened at his words. "I know you can. You have your Miko powers." _

"_Souta… I…" she shook her head. "I'm not that skilled in healing yet. Mine are more for combat, you know that. The healing gene kinda skipped me." His fingers dug into her shoulder, inflicting a slight ache of pain. _

"_Heal her." he ground out. "I'm not asking you to, Kagome. This is Mom we are talking about. Now try. Please, for her." _

_Speechless at the fierce look in her brother's eyes, she nodded, moving to take her place beside her mother's bed. Clasping her hands over her mother's chest, she closed her eyes, hoping to call upon her power in a good way. _

_What she had said was all too true. She had only used her powers for combative training. Each time she had attempted the healing process, something went awry. This: she knew was far beyond her league. But because she felt the desperation radiating off her brother reflected in her heart, she would try. _

_Feeling the power leak from her palms, she sighed. She loved the warmth that came with calling upon them. Usually it was a peaceful feeling. Today she was surprised when her palms turned cold, her power changing from purple to blue. Shockwaves rippled out of her body, down her arms and into her mother's chest. Her eyes flickered back and forth beneath her lids, probing within her mother for the source of her greatest pain. Finding it close to her mothers slowing heart, she concentrated all her energy in trying to repair the damage, willing the tissues to mend and the bones to heal. _

_Slowly, she could feel it working. A smile lit upon her face as she 'watched' the healing take place. Confident it would work, she pushed more of her power in. _

_And felt something rip apart. _

_Her mother's body jolted off the bed as if someone had shocked her. Her eyes flew open and she gasped in a great breath of air before falling back onto the bed. Her heart monitor began to beep sporadically. Souta, watching in horror, triggered the call button, unable to do anything else._

_Simultaneously, Kagome's hand jerked away from her, her fingers burning with a red light. She cried out in pain, the shock forcefully tossing her across the room and into a wall. Striking the cold plaster, she slid down to the floor, a dazed look on her face. Through blurred eyes, she saw the doctors fly into the room, telling Souta to move back. Vaguely, she could hear them call a 'code blue' and informing her brother that they needed to leave. _

_Somewhere along the way, she was lifted into a pair of strong arms and removed from the room. Her eyes fluttering, she heard an unfamiliar voice ask where to place her. Moaning, she laid her head into the shoulder of her carrier, feeling the silkiness of hair brush against her heated cheek. Moments later, blackness claimed all of her senses, rendering her unconscious for the next twelve hours. _

_When she awoke, it was to a world filled with chaos, crumbling every hope she had down around her. Her mother was dead. _

_And it was her fault._

* * *

Kagome flew up out of bed, her heart-hammering inside her chest, beads of sweat rolling along her hot skin, tears falling unchecked from her wide eyes. She had pushed the memory of that night away, buried it so deep within her she thought she would never visit it again. She had sworn after that never to use her powers again, for good or ill. Last night had broken that promise. Thanks to that pretentious bastard, not only had her inner calm been shattered, but she knew she would not be getting back to sleep for the rest of the night.

With a heavy sigh, she flung off the covers, careful to not disturb the sleeping puppy nestled on the coverlet; and swung her legs over the edge of her plush king size bed. It was usually her haven, but tonight, it served as a reminder of what she had done. Making to stand, she then realized her legs were shaking too badly, tumbling her to the floor instantly. Sitting there in a crumpled heap, she buried her face in her hands, letting the past crash around her, her sobs sounding like the tortured screams of a woman who had lost everything she held dear.


	4. Chapter 4 Surprising Turns

**Disclaimer: ****Once again my powers of persuasion have failed me... So InuYasha remains within the creative grasp of Rumiko Takahashi, and I am left to pretend they are mine. The plot, and any OC's that may trips through are mine, however.  
**

**_Chapter 4- Surprising Turns_**

"Do you often cry like this?" A dark velvety voice flowed through the stillness of her room. Pulling her from her misery, it wrapped around her like a frozen blanket. She could hear the cold disdain in his tone, causing her own temper to flare. It was his fault, after all, that she was in her current state of undone. He could at least let her cry in peace, and attempt then to pick up the pieces, pretending as she always did that her cave in to weakness had not occurred.

But no… He insisted on pointing a stark white light upon her broken state, thrusting her weakness into the spotlight and then sneering at it. Not that this was something new from the pompous ass of a demon lord. No, he put a new meaning to the phrase "cold-hearted." Too bad, she had to be his chosen subject of the moment. Rubbing her red-rimmed eyes, she frowned, realizing he was still expecting an answer from her.

It took her a moment to register why he was even intruding on her space. She thought he had left after their little chat the night before. Glancing at her clock, seeing the red digital numbers glare back at her, she grimaced.

Correction… only two hours before. Currently it was still an unholy hour before dawn. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she recalled telling the stuffy lord he could crash in Souta's room for the rest of the night if he so desired. Looking at his somewhat rumbled attire and mussed dark hair, apparently he had done so. That mystery solved, she now wondered why he felt it necessary to invade her room as if he owned the place. Casting a glare his way, she sighed.

Looking longingly once more at her bed and the little fluff ball snoozing away, unaware of the tension permeating the room, she stood. Wrapping her fuzzy robe around her, she brushed past the ice prince still occupying her narrow doorway. His warm hand on her arm caused her to pause. She turned in the dim light, shooting another angry look from his hand to his face.

"Remove your hand," she bit out, her lack of sleep and embarrassment of being found in such a desperate position causing her voice to crackle with frustration. Not dim-witted, Sesshomaru did as she requested, choosing to follow on her heels instead. His eyes found themselves focused on the creamy expanse of the back of her neck rising above her robe's collar. He gulped, his temperature beginning to rise uncomfortably. Feeling the strange heat coming from him, Kagome tossed a look back over her shoulder, leveling yet another glare at him. Apparently that was the only expression her face could make at this time.

Strangely shaken, his eyes darted away, grasping at something else to stare at along the short narrow hallway. Thankfully, their journey was not long, and within moments, they were in her kitchen. She gestured to the breakfast nook, indicating he could sit if he chose to.

He did.

She turned her back to him and began rummaging in her cupboard. Since sleep was avoiding her tonight, she figured she might as well indulge in her one addiction. Finding what she sought, she reemerged with a mug in one hand and a bag of espresso beans in the other. Her back turned to him; she ignored the rules of a good hostess. She was not here to serve him. This was her house after all.

Briskly, she set about grinding the beans, the machine rendering any thought of conversation useless. Not that either one of them were feeling particularly chatty. Once her task was completed, she stood with her back against the counter, knowing his gaze was upon her but intent on not allowing it to bother her.

Frankly, it did. Finally, she turned to face him, her eyes meeting his instantly. Raw emotion flashed in his golden ones, but was quickly gone before she was even able to realize it was there. Feeling frustrated, she pour the java into her favorite mug and sat down across from him, refusing eye contact once again. It seemed their eyes were destined to play a game of cat and mouse.

Raising the steaming cup to her lips, her eyes fluttered about the room, seeing the small space through the grand lord's eyes. Inwardly she winched briefly, and then kicked herself. Why was she so concerned with how he saw her, or her house? Unable to answer that question, she once again began her perusal of her living space.

Silence stretched out between them, thick and uncomfortable to say the least. Sesshomaru, surprisingly, was the first to break it. He had witnessed her nervous twitching with amusement at first. Now, he found himself wanting her to look at him, her deep brown eyes full of such emotion, whether good, or bad. So he cleared his throat, and immediately got the desired result. Her head whipped around, pinning her gaze to his, one finely shaped brow raised.

"What?" she asked, irritation tingeing her voice.

"I asked you a question earlier. And you have since failed to give me an answer," he reminded her.

Kagome's cheeks flushed red, and she looked at a point somewhere over his shoulder. "You will not be receiving one, either." She waited for the verbal blow she was sure to receive. Everyone associated with Sesshomaru knew he was accustomed to having all his requests fulfilled; his questions answered. She however, was not about to reveal the source of her pain, which he had so callously called attention to before.

"Besides, why should you care?" She shot back at him.

Yes, indeed. Why should he? Why _did he?_

Ignoring those lingering questions, he chose to refocus his attention upon the woman in front of him. Even with her lack of sleep and somewhat frumpy attire, there was a strange beauty about her. Something raw and natural that reminded him of a wild cat. Inwardly he smirked. What a demoness she could have been! Shaking his head, he reminded himself that he was out for information. Something she was obviously not going to be forthcoming with.

Ever shrewd, he knew how to obtain what he wanted, even from the most stubborn of foes. Seeing the tilt of her chin, he decided to take up this challenge, and see just how far he could push her. Risky? Perhaps. But there were secrets he knew she was hiding, ones he had a feeling would play a big part in the resolution of his current situation.

"I didn't say that I did care if you recall. However, your miserable din cut short my sleep. And for that, I want an explanation. Is this a normal occurrence for you?" he once again asked her.

Knowing that he could be quite literally like a dog with a bone, she chose to answer him simply, in hopes of deterring further questions.

"No, I do not," she ground out, draining her mug and rising from her seat stiffly.

Thinking this was the green light he needed, he pressed on. "Then what caused you to make such an infernal noise? Were you in pain?"

Kagome, stalking to her sink, placed the mug down inside and said nothing. She didn't own him an explanation. And she knew he was not asking out of concern for her well-being. It still amazed her that even in his mortal form; he was proving incapable of normal human feelings. Once an asshole, always an asshole.

Irked at her lack of response, he too rose from his seat, making his way stealthily to stand directly behind her. Placing his hands on either side of her, he effectively pinned her to the counter. Now she would have to answer his questions. Or remain captive in her own kitchen. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was being petty. However just now, he simply didn't care. He wanted to break this human, bend her to his will.

Pausing, his reaction shocked him. The amount of effort he was willing to put out, just for some silly answers to irrelevant questions… this was unheard of.

Still he persisted.

"Or perhaps, your feeble human mind was lost in memories of your failures." he stated. Watching her spine stiffen rim rod straight and her hands clutch the counter's edge white knuckled, he felt victory within his grasp. He was unprepared for the sheer look of hatred she gave him as she spun around to face him. The raw rage and searing vulnerability he was sure she was unaware of; it shook him to his core. Never in all his dealing had he seen such a look.

Placing her palm against his chest, she gave him a little shove. He stumbled back, feeling the rise of her Miko powers once more. Quietly, in a voice that sent shivers through him, Kagome spoke: "It is none of your business why I behave as I do. Human or not, we all fail. To thrust one's weakness into their face is both cruel and dishonorable. Moreover, while I know you pride yourself on being someone of a cruel nature; I also know you hold your honor above all else. So from know on, I suggest you do not question me, or my motives. As I told you last night, I will do all I can to help you. And you - you will cease any and all unnecessary conversations."

Dropping her hand, she stepped around him. Stopping in the doorway, she tossed back a look over her shoulder. "I'm going to take a shower. You can stay or go, I don't really care which," she told him.

"Miko, I will not be treated in such a manner. I am not some common guest that you can dismiss so." Sesshomaru sputtered angrily.

The beginnings of a migraine were settling in her head, blooming as he spoke her title. Grinding her teeth, she wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to not slap the guy. Perfect as he may look, even as a hanyou, she had had enough of him for one lifetime. Feeling her nails bite into her palm, she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Don't… don't ever speak that title around me again. It holds no meaning in this house anymore," she whispered fiercely. "You know, on second thought, Sesshomaru. It would be best if you were gone by the time I get out of the shower. I'll contact you when I have found something." Not giving him a chance to respond, she disappeared from the room. Sesshomaru soon heard the slam of her bathroom door. Rooted in his spot, he realized that he now had far more questions than answers. And he meant to stick around until he had unraveled all the mystery that was Kagome.

Just as soon as he had his own shower, that is.

This idea, however, was cause for another mystery. Taking into consideration that his appearance had drastically altered since his departure from the office the previous evening, he needed to plan how to proceed from there. Knowing his retainer would 'pop his cork' within minutes of seeing his Lords changed looks, he had to have some excuse. Not that he really needed one; he was master of his house, after all. However, as his darling half brother was currently curled upon Kagome's bed asleep, and the company was heading into a massive over-seas merger this week; there must be some explanations, and preparations made.

Walking out to his car, he lifted his head for a moment, relishing the fresh early morning air. Typically, he would be in his office by this time, busy working his way through a mountain of paperwork. He rarely took the time anymore to enjoy life's small graces. The ringing of his cell phone broke into his claiming thoughts. Glancing at the screen, he sighed. Apparently, life was not going to wait for him to come up with a plan.

Flipping the phone open, he unlocked his car simultaneously, slipping into the soft leather seat of his midnight blue Mercedes. He cleared his throat purposely, waiting for the screeching voice to quiet down on the other line.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru spoke slowly.

"Oh mi lord! I am so glad to have caught you. I have been attempting to reach you for hours now." Sesshomaru pulled the phone away and discovered his retainer spoke the truth. He had several missed calls.

'Strange,' he reflected. Somehow, during his time in Kagome's apartment, he had lost all sense of time, and responsibility. So wrapped up in untangling the inner working of the Miko, he had completely forgotten he was Sesshomaru Tashio, Lord of the Western Lands, and CEO of Insha Inc. It was a mistake he must ensure would not happen again. The reputation and future of himself, his company and his honor depended on it.

Realizing that the woman had once again distracted him away from what was important; he placed the phone in its holder, activating his head set. Jaken, it seemed, was still content to drone on about Kami knew what. Sighing, he redirected his attention to the waning conversation.

"Jaken," he said firmly, hoping to halt the flow of screeching. "Jaken. Is there a purpose for this call?"

A pause drifted over the line, and he could almost see the little green toad's face twitch with nervousness. He knew exactly what the demon wished to inquire. He also knew Jaken wouldn't risk his anger with such a question. As the silence grew, he found himself feeling more and more irritated.

Finally, the squeaky voice came back over the line. "Just calling to give you your messages for this morning, mi Lord."

"Anything urgent?" he asked. Despite the annoying personality Jaken possessed, his retainer had proven himself repeatedly to be very useful. Especially in matters that required delicacy. Hence, he had no doubt the demon understood what was implied.

"One," Jaken replied.

"Alright. I will be home in just a few moments. And Jaken…" his tone dropped, ensuring his listener knew what he was about to say was serious. "When I get there, I want no questions asked. By anyone." Disconnecting quickly, he turned down the road that led to his family's estate. Seeing the tale-tell signs of approaching dawn, he stepped on the gas, wanting to be inside his home before the sun broke into the sky. He was unsure how the coming of the morn would affect his current mortal state, but he was quite certain it would be best if he were alone inside his rooms when it happened.

Parking his car and quickly exiting it, he waved away his butler's attempts to help him in any way, wishing to avoid any and all interactions until the dawn had passed. He did notice the frantic look the old man gave him.

"Worry not, Jin. It is I." Hearing his Lord's voice, the old man nodded, his look of suspicious turning to one of surprise. Sesshomaru held up his hand, stopping any questions the man had. "It is not up for discussion at this time. Please inform the rest of the staff I am not to be disturbed," he instructed, leaving the man behind and walking into his house.

Only to be met immediately by Jaken. Seeing the toad's huge eyes bulge out of his small head, he fought against rolling his own. He waited, knowing what was coming next.

"Mi Lord!" the small demon fairly screamed. "What has happened to you, mi Lord? Why do you look so?"

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru leveled a look at Jaken, effectively shutting him up momentarily. He beckoned him with a movement of his hand, sweeping past the rest of his shocked staff. As soon as they were inside his private office, the door closed and sealed, he sank down into his chair and looked at his faithful servant tiredly. For the first time in hours, he was finally feeling the effects of his mortality. His body ached, and he was struck with an overwhelming desire to simply sleep. Tipping his head to rest against the back of his plush chair, he closed his eyes with a sigh. Silence flowed through the room for a few minutes, Jaken wisely respecting his master's space.

Instead, the shrewd toad decided to examine Sesshomaru's new appearance. His lordship, it could not be denied, looked undoubtedly human. Gone were his proud magenta strips and blue crescent moon befitting his heritage. His once silver hair now shone bluish ebony. His pointed elf ears and sharp talon like nails were both blunt and rounded. Yes, the great Lord of the West appeared to be very mortal indeed. But how? How could this happen to such a fearsome being? Was it a spell of some kind? And if so, who could be powerful enough to cast such a thing?

"Do I look that bad, Jaken?" Sesshomaru's tired voice broke into his musings. Jaken jumped, snapping his head up immediately. Frowning, he noticed the droop in his master's shoulders, as if his mortal state was weighing on him far more than he could tell. Before he could reply, Sesshomaru rose from his seat, shifting to stand before his large window. Feeling the warmth of the breaking sun cast a glow over his body, he placed his palms against the glass, letting it soak into his very core. Rapidly, the warmth spread from his hands, along his arms; until it covered his entire body. Curious, he watched as his nails grew once again to a longer length. His magenta strips, while not as pronounced, were returning to grace his hands. Reaching up, he pulled a lock of his long hair forward, seeing some of the black strains bleed away to their normal silver. His tiredness seemed to drain away with each passing moment, and with it, some of his demonic powers began to return to him.

As the sun erupted from the mountains, he stretched his long body and turned to face his surprised servant. "Jaken, I am sure I need not tell you that no one is to hear about this." His tone not lost on the toad, the little green man nodded silently, his eyes glued to a spot above Sesshomaru's head. Catching his mesmerized stare, he frowned. "What is it?" he asked, annoyed.

"Mi… mi Lord… Forgive me, but your ears…" Jaken sputtered.

Cautiously, Sesshomaru lifted one clawed hand up to touch his ears, or rather where his ears had been. Narrowing his eyes to slits, he felt atop his head, angrily realizing his once elf like ears were now decidedly half flopped dog ears on the top of his skull. Closing his hands around them, he tugged, hoping to remove them. When pain shot through them, he let go in defeat.

Having experienced more humiliation in the last 12 hours than he had in his whole life, the great Sesshomaru, Lord of all he saw, tipped back his head and howled in anger. Biting down into his lip, he leveled a deadly glare at Jaken, causing the poor toad to squeal.

"Get Kagome Higurashi over here. _Immediately._" he ground out, sinking back into his chair the moment Jaken fled from the room. By damned, she was going to fix this, and she was going to do it now, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

**A/N: I love this little story line. It is so much fun to write. And seeing the reviews and favorite/alerts for it is so very wonderful! You guys really keep me going. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to review, and ask questions if you like. I will answer what I can. No Flames, though... Sesshomaru has been tortured enough for one day. Next update should be next week. **

**And please check out the poll on my profile, I really want to know your opinion.**


	5. Chapter 5 Obdurate

_**Disclaimer: **__I begged.. I really did. But it has done me no good. Therefore, Sesshomaru, Kagome and their kin are all still held by Rumiko Takahashi_. _Oh well, the plot, and any OCs that may find themselves trapped in my story belong to me._

* * *

_**Chapter 5- Obdurate**_

She had a persistent love affair with her shower. It had been this way for as long as she could remember. There was something about the cascading water, the rolling trails of steam, the heat. It seemed her worries, no matter how big or small, could be washed away as easily as the soap off her body. The gentle fingers of the streams caressed her skin softly like a lover's hands. It had never failed her, unlike people.

Accept that one time… But she didn't want to think of that right now. She had already spent far too much time dwelling on that memory. So she banished it back into its cage, deep within the darkest recesses of her mind. There, she hoped it would stay forever. Not that it was too likely. Not with him around. Growling, she lifted her fist, shaking it at the innocent bottles of shampoo and conditioner lining their tiled shelf. Had they had faces, she was sure they would look most puzzled.

Tipping back her head, she laughed, imagining the sight of confused soap bottles. "Sorry," she mumbled, still giggling. A thought dashed across her mind, and she broke into another wave of laughter. It was a good thing she had sent Sesshomaru home. She was sure if he was still around, he would think her completely cracked. She could see his sneer of annoyance, and gritted her teeth. Why was it he could make her blow hot then cold so rapidly? He had invaded her home, her life, and now her sanctuary. No one, and she did mean no one was allowed to disrupt her peaceful thoughts while in her shower. But even here that bastard had managed to steal her calm.

Never in all her life had someone effected her in such a short period of time. She knew, for her own sanity, she needed to figured out just what had occurred to bring about the changes in the two Tashio brothers. It was either that, or check herself into the psych ward. And that certainly was not an option. No, she had given her word, and she would carry through, despite that snooty man's prying ways. Lifting her face and allowing the beads of water hit her face, she made the determination to not let Sesshomaru get past her defenses. She could play his game just as well as he could. Smiling, she took a deep breath.

Oh yes… she would play. And he would have no idea what hit him. He was in way over his head. He would learn to not mess with her, come hell or high water. Having decided that, she shut off the water with a sigh of contentment, grabbing her plush towel from the rack to wrap around her.

It was then that she heard the whine. A decidedly unhappy puppy whine.

"Oh no!" She leaped out of the tub, flinging open the bathroom door quickly. She had forgotten all about InuYasha, having focused her attention on destroying his brother. And now, sitting right before the door, was one fidgeting little white puppy. Looking up at her with his big gold eyes, ears laying flat against his head, he whimpered. She could only guess what that meant.

"Yash… oh puppy, I'm sorry." she cried in a singsong voice, quickly exchanging her towel for her robe. From the look he was giving her, she didn't have time to get dressed in real clothes. Tying her sash tightly around her, she picked up the wriggling ball of fluff and flew out of the bathroom, down the hall and out the front door. She was thankful that there was no one around while she ran towards the back courtyard. She was sure they would share Sesshomaru's opinion of her- totally daft.

Setting InuYasha down in the grass, she looked around while he took care of his business. The bottom of the sun had just touched the top of the surrounding mountains. The air seemed fresh and alive. Today, she decided, was going to be a good day. Hearing the happy yip of InuYasha as he leaped for her legs, she laughed, picking him up once again. Despite the strangeness of their circumstances, she was enjoying having the little demon around. It was almost easy to forget who he had been, and must become once again. When this was all over, she reflected, she would be getting a dog.

Relishing the crisp air for a few more moments, Kagome took in a deep breath. And became aware of a pair of eyes now staring directly at her from a neighbors window. With a slight squeak, she ran in through the gate and back into her building. Sure, she wasn't shy. But being caught in nothing more than a robe was not her idea of grace. Slamming her door quickly, she laughed breathlessly. "Foolish girl," she mumbled, placing InuYasha gently onto the floor and wandering over to her kitchen for the second time that morning.

"Hungry?" she asked him, watching as he cocked his head in an adorable fashion. His small yip made her smile. "I'll take that as a yes." Rummaging through her cupboards, she soon found herself at a loss. What did one feed a demon puppy after all? Kibble just didn't seem to be the right answer. Closing her cupboard doors, she shook her head and shrugged.

"I have no idea, Yash. This would be much easier if you could talk, you know." InuYasha sneezed. Kagome giggled. "Give me a moment, and I will get changed. Perhaps you can show me what you want if we go to the store." Heading back into her bathroom, she dressed in her favorite pair of jeans and black tank top. Grabbing her light jacket, she ran a brush through her locks, grateful that they had not became tangled somehow. Giving herself a once over in the mirror, she noted the tiredness in her eyes and the strain about her mouth. Not getting enough sleep was not such a good idea. For once, she was very thankful she was not on call at the hospital today. After breakfast, she would have some time to crash. And she planned to take full advantage of that.

Slipping on her flip flops, she held out her arms, wrapping InuYasha in her embrace. "Let's go," she told him, hearing his happy bark in response. Clutching her keys and wallet in her hand, she opened the front door.

And paused. Before her stood two very hansom, very demonic beings. She could tell from their appearances, they were not just ordinary muscle. Tall, stately and obviously rather irritated, the 'twins' as she immediately named them, had a distinction about them. Rich black hair flowed down their backs, their jade green eyes pinned her to her spot. Their matching facial features were classically sharp, with the exception of their facial markings. With the brown markings streaking across one's cheeks an green on the others, they reminded her of ancient dragons. Finely toned bodies were not hidden completely by their gray tailored suits. Truly, if she had not been so surprised, Kagome was sure she would be drooling mentally about now.

"Kagome Higurashi?" one asked, his baritone voice revibing down her spine. She gulped in a breath.

"Yes, that's me. Can I help you?" she asked, silencing the little voice in her head that had begun to cackle. Again she was reminded of her lack of a social life.

"Lord Sesshomaru demands your presence immediately." the other man replied.

"We have instructions to take you by force if need be."

Gone instantaneously was the cackling voice. In it's place- seer anger. Kagome's eyes narrowed to slits, turning the tables on the two men standing in her doorway. Suddenly, they were the ones feeling the tickle of energy pricking their spines. Jaken had failed to explain this woman's true power to them. As one, they took a step back.

"He demands?" her voice hissed out. "He demands. And he sent you to collect me, huh?" Throwing back her head quite suddenly, she laughed. The two men exchanged confused looks. Was she daft? Bending down, she gingerly put InuYasha on the floor, noticing that his hackles raised immediately, a growl coming from his small body. Apparently, he didn't like their intruders. Wrapping one hand around her waist, Kagome straightened, attempting to stamp down her laughter. Slowly, her head lifted, her gaze flicking over their bodies.

They took a further step back, feeling the warmth of her look. It was not a comfortable feeling by any means.

Whipping her head up, she met first one, then the others eyes. Raising in finger, she pressed it into a chest, coming to stand nose to nose with the demon.

"Let's get one thing straight, shall we?" she asked, pushing the man back just a bit. "I am no one's servant, most certainly not his. Nor am I a dog that he can beckon at will. He will not be allowed to summon me. I told him already this morning that I would let him know when I had found out something. Until then, he will have to wait. Is that clear?"

Nodding, their eyes wide, they exchanged a look of confused admiration. It took someone crazy, or with a death wish to ignore Sesshomaru's summons. This woman, upon reflection, appeared to be neither. They didn't know exactly why they were sent to get her. She was not the usual suspect. Something bigger was going on here. However, as it was not their places to ask for details, they simply must do as was required of them. Even if it meant hauling her away.

Squaring his shoulders, the brown striped demon pushed himself against her finger, trying to knock her off balance. It worked, momentarily. Dropping her hand, she took a step back, her eyes trailing back and forth between the two. They finally settled on the brown striped one. He seemed to be the voice of them both.

"Miko, it is not beyond us to extradite you forcefully, as we have said before." he spoke with authority, confirming her suspicions. "However," his tone softened, "I really would like to not have to go that far. Understand that we mean you no harm. But we must fulfill our orders, by what ever means possible."

"That title is wasted here. Please, just call me Kagome." Her mind thought rapidly, trying to figure out a way to get past them, and their master's demands. Then, with a smile, she picked up the snarling InuYasha once again, smoothing her fingers through his fur and eliciting a contented purr soon after. Holding out her hand in comradely , she shook hands with both men. It was time to try another tactic.

"I am Ah and this is my brother Un." The taller of the two told her. His face immediately softened and he smiled.

"You are demons, correct?" she asked them, seeing a slight blush stain Un's face. A small smile touched her lips once more. It was interesting to see a shy demon. Most behaved as Sesshomaru did- haughty and disdainful. But these two, they were quite different. Refreshing, almost.

"We are. A rare breed of dragon demons." Ah explained. Kagome, motioning with her hand beckoned them to follow her as she left her apartment.

"You will have to forgive my lack of manners, but we were on our way out. This little pup needs some food, and I'm afraid my cupboards are lacking." She told them, surprised at her willingness to explain her actions to them. Falling in step beside her, the twins seemed perfectly willing to go with her. "Anyway," she prompted, "You are dragons."

"Yes." Ah continued. "We have been serving Sesshomaru's family for centuries. When our father retired and Sesshomaru's father passed away, we took over as his guards."

'So they were muscle after all,' Kagome reflected. Apparently, Sesshomaru had meant exactly as Ah had suggested. She had no doubt they would have tried to haul her off to him. She smirked. He had indeed underestimated her this time. Oh, this game would most certainly be fun. Glancing at the two gorgeous men beside her, she wondered if perhaps she might find something to gain from her and Sesshomaru's little tug-o-war. Linking her arms through theirs, she threw them both a dazzling smile.

"Would you like to join Yash and I for breakfast? I would like to hear more about your history," she told them, silently thinking _'Especially when it comes to the Ice Prince.'_

The men were taken aback. They had never been treated so kindly, especially by a stranger whom they had so apparently offended earlier. Neither one could understand why Sesshomaru had given the instructions for possible physical force when it came to this small woman now beaming at them. Surely, Kagome was not the ogre their boss had warned them against. And while they both knew they could suffer heavy retribution at Sesshomaru's hands for delaying in fulfilling his orders, something about Kagome both soothed and brought about a feeling of fierce protectiveness in the brothers.

So, eagerly they nodded. Perhaps after a meal, the Miko would be more inclined to acquiesce their lord's request. If not….

Well, they didn't want to think about that.

* * *

A/N: Obdurate- Stubborn, Unmovable. Thought that word fit both of our characters, as we shall see farther down the line. I had fun adding in Ah and Un and I think they shall be a welcome addition!

Once again, a heartfelt thank you goes out to all who have read, reviewed and added this story to their favs/alerts. I am so overwhelmed, honestly. I never thought you dear ones would like it so much. Reviews are always welcome. Flamers.. well, Ah and Un are still hungry.


	6. Chapter 6 Annoyances

**Disclaimer:** So with the new episodes out… they still refuse to let me have this gang. *cries* Oh well…. Plot and any OCs are mine. Everything else is in the clutches of _**Rumiko Takahashi. **_

_**Chapter 6- Annoyances **_

_Click. Click. Click. Scratch. Click. _The sounds of his fingernails drummed out his impatience. Regular, rhythmic and utterly annoying to the ears of his vassal. Not that the toad would ever presume to say something to his master. His warty little hands touched his scrawny neck tenderly.

No… he liked his head where it was currently located: situated squarely on his neck. Still, the sound of Sesshomaru's incessant tapping was becoming somewhat problematic to the poor demon's concentration. He cast a glance at the wall clock and sighed. His master's semi-attempt at acting unworried was failing, and fast. He jumped when he heard a low growl come from his master.

"A half an hour… Where in the hell are they?" Sesshomaru mumbled lowly.

"Who, mi lord?" Jaken asked. He watched as the regal now half demon stood and began pacing. That was something new. Lord Sesshomaru did not pace.

"Ah and Un. They should be back here with that Miko by now."

"I'm sure they are on their way, mi lord. You know they are most loyal to you. They would never disobey your orders." Jaken wrung his hands, wondering if he was trying to reassure his master or himself.

"It is not their loyalty I doubt, Jaken. It is her and her ability to capture their attention." He paused in his pacing, seeming to musing for a space. There was something about that little Miko that could make a man forget himself.

"Mi lord?" Sesshomaru glanced at his servant and shook his head.

"Never mind. Just get them on the phone." He sighed out loud, and shut the door as the toad scampered away. Rubbing his forehead, he felt the beginning of a headache. This day was getting longer by the second.

"Where is he?! Where is that damn hanyou?" A familiar voice resounded down the hall. Sesshomaru's ears twitched. His headache was just about to get worse.

"He's not here, Lady Kikyo." The low rumble of a servant's voice answered. He could tell the man was trying to pacify the upset ex-Miko.

"Then where is he?" Her voice was rising at an alarming level and he was sure she would be screeching soon. Deciding it would be best to intervene, he flung open the door, pinning his servant with a look. The man bowed and fled quickly.

Kikyo, lovely as ever with her jet black hair and dark eyes, whirled around to see who had interrupted her interrogation. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the hanyou before her. Hands planted on her hips, her jutted out her chin and sneered.

"Just who do you think you are?" she asked. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he leveled his gaze at the woman before him. Something in the tilt of her head reminded him of Kagome, and he noticed for the first time how much the two Mikos resembled each other. At least in looks, they could be mistaken for sisters. But their spirits were as different as night and day. While Kikyo had a darkness to her soul, Kagome was still pure, untainted by the hatred most in this world possessed. It was part of the reason she was so refreshing.

Sesshomaru took a mental step back. His thoughts lately were growing more disturbing, especially when it came to that woman. Shaking himself, he re-focused his attention on the woman before him. He noticed her foot was tapping annoyingly.

"Kikyo, why are you here?" he asked, ignoring her previous question. Her eyes widened as recognition dawned in them. From the way her face looked, he wondered absentmindedly if she was going to have a seizure or something of that nature. Which would cause quite a ruckus… only adding to his now pounding headache. He took a deep breath and asked his question again, with more force.

Something in his tone made her snap to, and she blinked her eyes rapidly as she once again took in his appearance.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked tensely. A short nod from him, and her hand flew to her mouth. "What happened to you?"

He let out a rather undignified snort and turned his back on her. "That is none of your concern. The question is: why are _you _here?" He could tell she wanted to snap back at him, and smirked when she failed to do so. Yes, once again, the differences between her and her look-alike were most tangible. Kagome, he was sure, would not have wasted anytime time hitting him with a comeback.

"I was looking for your brother. He was supposed to collect Rin this morning for the weekend. He is over an hour late, once again." Kikyo wrinkled her pert nose in annoyance. "His lack of concern is becoming insufferable." She checked her watch with an air of impatience.

Sesshomaru let his eyes roll for a moment. How his brother had ever seen anything worth while in this snooty blue blood Miko was beyond him. Personally, he found her airs to be over done. He sighed. "Have somewhere better to be, Kikyo?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Look, do you know where InuYasha is or not?" she asked in irritation. Sesshomaru bristled. The gull of the woman…he bit back a growl rumbling in his throat.

"I do."

Her foot began to tap.

"And?"

His knuckled cracked.

"He isn't here. He is indisposed for the time being, through no fault of his own," he told her. Despite their rocky relationship, Sesshomaru knew InuYasha loved spending time with his daughter, and would not shirk his responsibility. It wasn't his fault that he was now a puppy demon. At least, he didn't think it was. Which brought his thoughts back to where his brother was at the moment. He envied him, but refused to sort through the reasons why. He needn't have worried. His cell phone ringing broke through his thoughts, and he flipped it open gratefully.

**"What?"** he barked into it.

"Sir, we will be a bit longer." Ah's voice responded with hesitance.

"And what is the reason for your delay?"

"Kagome needed to feed her puppy. We think she might be more likely to cooperate if she is allowed to do so."

"I see." Sesshomaru paused, glancing at the still irritated Kikyo standing before him. Perhaps their delay was for the best. It would buy him some time to get rid of Kikyo without causing further confrontation. "Alright. You may have 30 minutes. Then you will bring her and the pup here, by whatever means you need to employ."

"Understood, my lord." Ah's deep sigh made Sesshomaru smirk. Apparently his faithful guard had been a bit nervous. They hung up simultaneously, leaving him to once again deal with Kikyo.

"You will have to make other arrangements for Rin, I'm afraid. InuYasha is booked for the weekend. But, understand this, you ungrateful snip: InuYasha loves Rin, and he never once has avoided his responsibilities when it comes to her. If he were able to, he would be here. However, he is not, and you have taken up enough of my time."

He saw anger flash through her eyes, and frowned. Hands planted on her hips, her demeanor changed drastically within a few minutes. Taking a few steps forward, she narrowed her eyes.

"This is a first, Sesshomaru. You standing up for him? Since when?" she sneered. "Where is he?"

Sesshomaru had enough of her trying to intimidate him. He was, after all, Lord of the Western Lands. He refused to be bulled over by such a woman. He let his eyes begin to bleed red, a sure sign he was pushed to his limit.

"I suggest you desist in your questioning and leave my house now. You may leave Rin here for the weekend, seeing as she is such a burden to you. I will make sure she at least gets to talk to her father. Next time, however, call before you barge into my house." His voice came out as a snarl, causing Kikyo to take a few steps back. She eyed him warily.

"So you do know where he is," she said in triumph, folding her arms under her breasts.

"I never said I didn't. I only said he was not available. That is my offer, nothing more or less. Take it or leave it."

Kikyo was not a stupid woman. No, quite to the contrary. And while she knew he was covering something up, which she was sure had something to do with his altered appearance; she was not one to slap a hand held out. So shrewdly, she nodded, flipping open her phone and speaking quickly into it. Deciding it would be best to leave on a cordial note with the powerful demon, she bowed respectfully.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. I will send our driver to retrieve Rin on Sunday evening," she told him. He nodded in agreement, chancing a look at his watch. Their conversation had taken up too much time, and Kagome would be arriving any moment. The last thing he wanted was for the two women to run into each other. He briefly remembered InuYasha saying something about some bad blood between them on a previous occasion. And as his head was still throbbing, he really did not want any added stress. Dealing with Kagome was sure to be stressful enough, without a confrontation involving Kikyo.

He motioned his arm, hoping she would get the hint. She did, and quietly they descended the stair case to the front door. Pausing there, Kikyo waited until her driver had brought Rin inside, placing her luggage beside the door. Rin, with her mother's black hair and InuYasha's spirit, bounded into the house, flinging her arms around Sesshomaru's waist. He was surprised to see how tall she had grown since the last time he had seen her, 3 months previously. Now she reached just to his ribs. He placed a fond hand on her head, his eyes softening. She looked up at him with a toothy grin, showing him silently her missing front tooth. As sweet as she was, he couldn't understand how she remained so with the frigid Kikyo as her mother. No, she reminded him of Kagome. She could have been Kagome and his brother's daughter easily.

He frowned. Somehow that thought didn't sit easy with him. A growl rumbled through him once again, as was becoming a habit when he thought of that woman. Kikyo cleared her throat, and he snapped his head up to look at her.

"Well, I'll be going then. Rin, be good and don't trouble your uncle under any circumstances." She tried and failed to give the girl a smile. Rin simply nodded silently, still clinging to Sesshomaru. Kikyo nodded in return and quickly fled the house.

Had she waited a moment longer, she would have heard the small girl whisper "Goodbye, mother."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Let me get this straight. That puppy," Ah paused, pointing to the happily eating white fuzz ball, "is InuYasha." InuYasha's head popped up and he cocked his ears at the sound of his name. Deciding it was of no concern to him, he resumed his munching of ramen.

Kagome stifled a giggle and nodded. "That's what Sesshomaru said."

"And he is a full blooded demon?"

"Yup. Apparently, something switched the two forms, making InuYasha a whole demon, and I'm guessing, Sesshomaru- a half demon. Good lord, he must be in fits." She let out her giggle. She wondered what the high and might lord was doing now. No wonder he had sent his muscle to fetch her.

"Well, that certainly explains a lot."

Her eyes widened when she realized it was Un who had made the last statement. Her giggles lengthened, leading InuYasha to leave off his munching in favor of yipping at her. She scratched behind his ears fondly and he soon settled down. Allowing her eyes to roam about their surroundings, she took in a deep breath. Knowing her best friend like she did, she had settled on a small noodle shop with an outdoor café for their morning meal. InuYasha had begun to devour his noodles as soon as the small bowl was set before him, while she delicately picked at her miso soup. The twins courteously requested a cup of coffee each and let the two eat in peace for a few minutes.

Kagome loved the quiet of the morning, watching the trickle of early risers move about their business. It reminded her of her high school days when she would walk to school around this time. Now it seemed she was always rushing about. Between her classes and her shifts at the hospital, life was passing her by. And now with this new situation mucking up the rest of her free time, Kagome felt herself aging as the minutes passed.

Letting her eyes follow an older couple trailing down the sidewalk, she smiled. What was it like to spend your life with someone? Were they happy in their course? As the old man picked a flower from a vendor and handed it to his wife, her wrinkled face dropping years when she smiled, Kagome sighed. She was sure they were quite content. Would she be so lucky?

Ah cleared his throat hesitantly, seeing Kagome's dreamy look. She was a very lovely girl, one full of spirit and grace. He wondered for a moment the possibility of his master's interest in her being more than whatever this whole thing involved. It would be a welcome change, he thought, then quickly hid away the smile that threatened to creep onto his handsome face. Un saw it, and cock a brow at his brother. Ah's shrug was all he received in answer. Checking his watch, Ah cleared his throat once again, bring Kagome's deep brown gaze to his.

"We really need to be going. Lord Sesshomaru is expecting us within the next few minutes." He frowned when Kagome shook her head.

"I already said I wouldn't be summoned. That has not changed. I will let him know when I have something. As of yet, it would only be a waste of both our time. Please, give him my regards." She stood, collecting the now full and napping InuYasha.

"But…"Ah sputtered, standing as well.

"Please." Kagome said, her eyes pleading. Ah glanced at Un who shook his head.

"We can't, I'm afraid. It will be our heads if we allow you to leave." He saw her chin thrust out stubbornly, her fist clenching and unclenching at her side. He knew that look. She was going to bolt. His muscles bunching in anticipation, he watched as she spun on her heels, and bumped directly into the broad chest of a very tall man. Placing her hands against his chest, she looked up, stuttering out her apologies.

The man's big hands lingered on her upper arms, holding her softly to him. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks, staining them a pretty red. God, she felt like she had just stepped into a romance novel of sorts.

Until he looked down at her and spoke.

"It's been a while, Kagome." His deep voice sent icy chills through her whole being. It was then that she noticed InuYasha was not only awake, but growling deep in his little throat. Oh yes, he recognized that voice as well. Balling her hands into fists, she tried to push away from him, but was unsuccessful. Bending his head down, he brushed his lips across hers for a second. Stunned, Kagome stood there, her eyes wide.

A gasp from her two companions drug her back to reality, and she ripped her lips away from his. Pulling her hand back, she slapped him soundly across the face, the sound vibrating through the suddenly silent morning air. People had paused in their dealings to watch, concern, disgust and amusement written on their faces.

He dropped his arms with a smirk, reaching up to wipe at the blood coming from his split lip. "Always the feisty one. You haven't changed, have you my little Miko?" he asked, pleased.

"Shut up. Just shut the hell up." Kagome ground out, swiping her hand repeatedly over her lips. Her fiery eyes shown with pure hatred, as she heaved breaths in and out. She could feel the tingle of her powers rising once more, and fought to stamp them out. Ah and Un, smelling her power, quickly stepped up beside her, narrowing their gazes on the offending man before them.

He chuckled. "I see. So that's how it is." He winked at her, causing her to cringe. Whatever he was insinuating, it made her feel dirty, and weak. Then again, that was his favorite method of play. Moving slowly, he made to walk past her, pausing at the last minute to brush his fingers along her cheek. "We will meet again, my Miko. It's fate, you know." With another chuckle, he was gone, strolling down the street with a whistle on his lips.

She waited until she was sure her was out of sight before collapsing to her knees, cuddling InuYasha to her chest in a death grip. One hand smashed to her lips, she gasped in air, struggling to control the rage she felt. The purple glow of her powers rose around her, creating a protective shield. Ah and Un took a step back. As much as they wanted to comfort the broken woman, they knew what her Miko powers could do to them if they got in the way. So wisely, they stood there, waiting until the bubble retreated enough for them to crouch down beside her.

Still unwilling to look at either one of them, she stood shakily. "I'm fine." She bit her lip, willing it to stop trembling. "I'm fine," she repeated, more for her own benefit than theirs. "I need to get going. I'll call Sesshomaru this evening."

Unable to inflict more pain on the shaking woman, the twins simply nodded. They needed to report this back to their master anyway. Any repercussions dealt out would be nothing compared to the look that haunted Kagome's eyes. Silently, they walked her back to her place, waiting until she was safely inside before leaving. This situation had just gotten much more complicated than even their master knew.

"Who was that?" Un asked quietly once they were in their car and heading back to the mansion.

"A big problem." was all Ah could say.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, goodness. What to say? I can't believe how many reviews this has gotten, and how many fav or watches. It means so much to me, you wonderful people! So please keep them coming. And sorry for the delay. I was sick for a bit, and then the kids were... and so life loves to hand me lemons.....

No Flames, you know... I'd have to sick Ah and Un on you.

On a side note: I will be uploading two more chapters this month, and then I will be gone the who month of November. Nation Novel Writing Month starts Nov1st and I am going to be very busy writing my novel then. If I have time, I will update some time during that month. And by the way.. how about the new episodes? I love them. The animation is so much more crisp and the colors are just splendid. I read a few comments on a forum from people complaining they wanted the dubbed version. Gezz people, just wait a bit, you know they will be coming. So quit gripping and watch already, or not. Anyway, hope everything is rockin in your worlds. Till next time!

(And no.. I'm not telling who the guy is XD )


	7. Chapter 7 Unwelcome Revelations

**_Disclaimer:_** So I learned the new intro song, and sang it just for the gang. They thought it was cute…. And left. Therefore, plot and OCs are still mine, but everything else is in the clutches of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_**Chapter 7- Unwelcome Revelations**_

"It seems you are missing someone, or rather _two_ someones. Care to explain where the Miko and my half brother currently are?" Sesshomaru asked the two dragon demons standing behind him. He had just managed to rid himself of his headache and was now enjoying the view from his office window. Or least he had been, until the twins arrived. Without bothering to turn in their direction, he could tell by the silence that they were short two in their party. So she had gotten to them after all. He fought back a smirk.

Ah and Un cast looks at each other, neither willing to have their heads lopped off. Never once in all their time had they disobeyed a direct order from their boss, and now they were quite worried just what would become of them. It's true that Sesshomaru was imposing, but he was no monster. Still, as Lord, he expected his servants to obey his commands to the letter. This would be hard to explain.

Ah sighed, knowing full well his brother would not speak. Un didn't say much unless it was warranted. This left Ah to handle many situations. Like this one.

"Miss Kagome and InuYasha are back at her place, Lord Sesshomaru." His body tensing, he waited for the roar of irritation. It did not come. Surprised, he looked at Un, who shrugged.

"I see. And why, pray tell, are they there instead of _here_?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice dangerously low. Both demons flinched.

"There was a situation that came up," Ah replied, wondering just how much he should reveal of their earlier encounter at the café. Sesshomaru turned to face the brothers slowly, taking in their worried countenances. One slim silver brow arched.

Ah gulped.

"A situation? Of what sort?"

"We had a run in with someone, and it shook Kagome up pretty badly. I didn't think she could handle coming here in her current state." Ah glanced at Un and Un nodded his affirmation.

"Do we know this someone?" Sesshomaru's eyes flicked between the two, seeing their hesitation, and growled lowly in his throat. Snapping their heads around to stare at their boss, the twins eyes widened. He was seriously going to pursue the issue.

"_He's _back. That bastard's back." Un finally spoke in a hushed tone.

"Un!" Ah gasped.

Feeling a pang coming from his lip, Sesshomaru realized he had bitten into his bottom lip. As a tiny drop of blood welled up, he licked it away, frowning.

"You are sure?" he asked, hoping there was some mistake. Seeing the twin nodding heads, he let his eyes slide closed with a groan. "Dammit all to hell." Sinking into his chair, he pinned his guards with his smoldering gaze. "Sit. Tell me everything," he commanded. With sighs of relief, they did so.

Moments later, they were both wishing they had kept their mouths shut. Watching as their usually collected boss paced, tugging at his ears and snarling out words they had never heard pass his lips, the twins began to wonder if their boss had lost his mind as well as his demonic powers. Not to mention they were sure they themselves were beginning to resemble KitCat clocks, as their eyes followed his repeated path.

"Of all the times….." he said, pacing to the left. "And he knows her….." he continued, walking to the right. "He knows what she is…." back to the left.

"Damn!" He stopped, banging one fist down on the desk. Ah and Un jumped in their seats, holding their breaths as Sesshomaru allowed his aura to flair. Whole demon or half, he was still one powerful man.

"Mi lord, the head office called to see if you would be in soon. You have a meeting scheduled for 11am and it is near 10:30." Jaken's squeaky voice sounded from the door way, picking this time to enter the office. He paused, his already bulging eyes looking like overblown balloons. "Mi lord?" he asked hesitantly, feeling the suffocating heat of his master's powers.

"Get out, Jaken." Sesshomaru snarled. "And tell those imbeciles I will come in when I am good and ready."

Jaken let out an "Eep!" and dashed from the room, leaving Ah and Un to deal with his master. Frankly, they had no idea what to do at this point. Sesshomaru's nails began to bite into the cherry wood of his desk, marring the beautiful surface. Un had had enough. Standing, he approached the desk, looking once over his shoulder to his now rising brother.

"Get a hold of yourself," he said gruffly, daring to fall back on the familiarity they shared growing up. "Sesshomaru, she is a Miko; and unless I miss my guess, a powerful one. I think she can handle herself." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, feeling the muscles bunch at his touch. Sesshomaru was never one for physical contact, and he knew he was taking a risk with his very life just now.

"I know that." Sesshomaru balled his fists.

"Then what's the problem?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I don't know," he whispered. Un sought his brother's eyes in concern. This was completely unlike their boss and friend. It was not a welcome change to see the great man so vulnerable. Ah shook his head silently. It appeared the worst of their problems were just beginning. They had never faced something like this. He hoped they managed to survive with their sanity intact.

**~~~****~~~**

Shakily, Kagome sank onto her couch, leaning her head against the back and let out a shuddering breath. It had been years since she had felt so angry, and so vulnerable. It was not something she liked at all. All the work she had done to push the past into the closets of her mind had been thrust to the forefront in the space of 24 hours. First with the nightmare the night before, and now this chance encounter with him, she felt her nerves were raw and exposed. She wasn't sure how much more stress she could take for one day.

Thankfully she had found such kindred spirits in Ah and Un. She was very grateful they allowed her to go home, instead of insisting she appear before Sesshomaru. She knew there was no way she would be able to deal with the overly demanding lord and not purify him. They must have understood that, even at the risk of their own jobs, and possibly their lives. She would have to think of a way to smooth things over.

Hearing a whimper, she leaned over and plucked InuYasha up, letting him snuggle into her lap. A wave of loneliness washed over her. Absentmindedly stroking his soft fur, she smile.

"I miss you, you know?" she told the pup. He looked up at her with his bright gold eyes and seemed to nod. "There has to be a reason for all of this. I just wish I had a clue where to start." She shook her head in frustration. With a yip, InuYasha climbed off her lap and trotted across the couch to the end table. Looking back at her, he nudged the phone with his nose. Puzzled, she scooted over to look at the phone. There on her answering machine a number blinked.

"Why not?" she said with a shrug and hit play.

"_Kags, it's Sango. I hope I didn't wake you. I just wanted to say hi and thanks for meeting up with us last night. It was a blast. I was wondering if you would like to grab a cup of coffee sometime. I've missed having you around. Anyway, let me know when you can. Bye."_

With a laugh, Kagome picked up InuYasha and danced the poor puppy around the room. "Such a smart puppy! It's perfect. How could I forget Sango's family are all proficient in demonology. And Mirko… He might have some insight if this is a spell of sorts." Hugging the pup to her chest, she grabbed the phone. Perhaps things were not as hopeless as they seemed.

It rang in her hand, making her jump with a squeal. Not recognizing the number, she answered with a hesitant "Hello."

"_Kagome." _Sango's voice came over the line. Kagome sighed, letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Oh, Sango. Hey," she replied. Her friend paused on the other side.

"_You okay?" _Sango asked.

Kagome nodded, then realizing Sango couldn't see her, replied "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just going to call you." Sango's tinkling laugh filled the line, causing Kagome to smile.

"_Great minds and all that jazz, hmm? Did you get my message?" _

"Yeah. Did you want to grab some lunch, or something?" she inquired. "There is a situation I want your help with."

"_Sure, sounds good. Meet me at Cho's in ten?" _Sango suggested. Kagome agreed, hanging up right after, and grabbing her keys again. Picking up InuYasha, she locked her front door, double checking the knob. She still felt uneasy after her run in. With him around, she knew she could assume her safety was in jeopardy. However, she refused to allow him to dictate her moves. Let him come after her. He'd seen just how strong she was now. With one final glance around, she walked to the garage, getting into her compact car, and left; unaware of a pair of eyes following her every move.

It took her seven minutes to reach Cho's sandwich shop, an old hang out she and her friends frequented in their high school days. It boasted the best soup around town, and in her experience, they were right. She rarely took the opportunity to stop by anymore. She missed it. Parking in the tiny parking lot, she exited her car and walked into the shop. The bell jingled as she entered, bringing a smile to her face. That bell had been jingling for as long as she could remember. The smell of fresh bread and soup rolled over her senses immediately, and she heard her stomach growl. She nodded to old and scanned the room quickly. Nothing had changed, it felt like coming home. Catching sight of Sango sitting at one of the booths, she slid in and laughed.

"God, this brings back memories."

Sango nodded, flashing her own smile. "We had some fun here. Remember how Hojo would sit at the bar and stare at you."

"And that one time, when I smiled at him, he choked on his pop, spitting it all over Mr. Cho. Somehow, I don't think he ever forgave Hojo for that."

Sango laughed. "I saw him the other day." She peeked at Kagome. Kagome raised a brow.

"How was he?" she asked casually.

"Tall, dark and handsome. Doing well for himself." Sango replied. Kagome just nodded. "What ever happened between you two?"

"Nothing. That was the problem. No chemistry. He is a sweet guy, a bit over zealous in the fix-it frame of mind, but a good guy." Kagome glanced down at the pup beside her. He looked up at her, and she frowned briefly. That wasn't the whole truth. But Sango didn't need to know that. Some things were better left alone.

"While we're on the subject," she grinned mischievously. "Mirko." She giggled when Sango blushed prettily. "Ah."

"Yeah…" Sango dipped her head for a moment, her blush deepening. Kagome laid a hand over her friend's.

"I'm so glad for you both. I knew it was only a matter of time. Even with his roaming hand, I could tell he really loves you." Kagome squeezed Sango's hand.

Sango looked up, her eyes shining brightly. "I'm so happy, Kags. He is the sweetest guy, if you get passed his 'cursed' hand. I just wish I would have seen it earlier. Then maybe we could have had all this time together."

"But you're together now, and that is what matters. Besides, I think he needed to grow up a bit," Kagome replied.

"We both needed to." Sango agreed. Then she focused her eyes on Kagome. "What about you? I know Hojo was a no-go. But surely there is someone."

Mrs. Cho came up to their table with a soft smile. She bobbed her head. "It's good to see you two again. Ready to order?" The women nodded, each requesting the soup and some fresh bread. Kagome watched as the older woman walked away. Time had been kind to the sweet older couple. She was glad.

"So?" Sango pressed.

Kagome shook her head with a shrug. "Nah. I don't have the time for a relationship right now." Sango looked shocked.

"With all those gorgeous doctors and the co-eds at the University, you are at least getting some, right?"

Kagome burst out with a laugh, drawing the attention of the other patrons. She quieted and stroked InuYasha who had let out a short bark at her outburst, nuzzling her nose into his fur. "I barely have time to sleep, let alone even think of sleeping with someone. With my shifts at the hospital and exams, I need to stay focused." Her tone dropped for a moment.

"Sounds lonely." Sango frowned. "Don't let life pass you by, Kags. It'll kill you." Then her gazed dropped to the puppy sitting in Kagome's lap. "When did you get a dog?" she asked.

"That's what I wanted your help with," Kagome told her. "Sango…meet InuYasha, demon form."

Sango, having just taken a drink of her tea, sputtered, and coughed. "InuYasha. As in our Yash?" she asked in between coughs. Kagome nodded. InuYasha, hearing his name, focused his eyes on his friend. Looking into the golden orbs, Sango's eyes widened.

"Holy hell."

Kagome laughed. "That's what I thought when Sesshomaru showed up at my door at 3 am this morning."

Poor Sango looked like she had been hit by a truck. She held up her hand. "Wait. Sesshomaru, Yash's stuffy older brother, the head of Insha Inc.? What was he doing at your door?"

"Accusing me of turning him into a hanyou… Well, human last night. Ah and Un said he is a hanyou as of this morning. Kinda like how Yash turns human during the new moon. I'm guessing Sesshomaru's vulnerability is during the crescent moon phrase." She paused, lost in her own musings. She wondered how it felt to be turned human after being such a powerful being. No wonder he was so frustrated. Feeling a slight twinge of guilt from answering his "request" so sharply earlier, she refocused her attention on the food that had just been set before them. Taking a bite of her bread, she leaned back with a smile of contentment. "Yeah, way too long since I came here." She finished chewing before finishing her tale. "He asked me to help him figure out what happened to them, and use my powers to switch them back, if I can."

Sango bit her lip. "Your powers? Are they back in use?" Seeing her friend look any where but at her, she winced. "I'm sorry Kagome. I wish I could have been there for the funeral," she whispered.

Kagome looked at her and smiled warily. "It's okay. The call helped."

"Still…" They sat in silence for a few minutes, unsure what to say next. Finally Kagome spoke.

"Thanks," she said quietly. "Anyway, I don't know what's up with my powers. I zapped Sesshomaru in the chest last night and almost did it again this morning."

"This morning?"

"Yeah, he stayed over," Kagome said casually, bringing about another eruption of coughing from Sango.

"Ssstayed over….?" she sputtered. "God, Kagome, why didn't you say something? Is he as toned as he looks?"

It was Kagome's turn to choke. Gasping in air, her eyes wide, she stared at her friend's eager face. "Sango! I didn't sleep with him!" she exclaimed, blushing madly. "He crashed in Souta's room for the whole 2 hours he was there. I kicked him out on his pompous ass before I took a shower this morning. Then he has the nerve to send his bodyguards to fetch me. Fetch me! Like some dog. Trust me, there will be no love lost between us when this is all over with. Which is why I came to you. You know a lot more about demons then I do. Any idea what could have caused something like this to happen?"

Looking thoughtful, Sango rubbed InuYasha's ears, earning a lick from the pup, and giggled in return. "This is the first time I have ever seen something like this. My guess would be a spell of some sort. We could call Mirko. He might have some ideas." She blushed again. Kagome laughed.

"Yes, he might. Why don't you give him a call, and we can meet at my place for pizza tonight? We'll do a little brainstorming. The sooner we can get this problem solved, the sooner I can block Sesshomaru's number." Sango just nodded, a knowing look in her eyes. Try as she might to deny it, Kagome's eyes glowed when she spoke the demon lord's name. And Sango would be damned if she let the opportunity to help Kagome find happiness slip away. She adored her friend, and felt she deserved the best. While Sesshomaru might be incredibly cold, she had a feeling he could love as fiercely as he hated. The two had some much in common, even if they were blind to it. She was determined to make them see each other for what they really were- perfect matches.

With a wonderful smile lighting her face, she checked her watch. "I need to get to work, Kags. But I will call Mirko and let you know if we can make it tonight. I'll do some digging too, while I'm at work. Something in those old scrolls might have an clue." The two friends stood and hugged briefly before leaving to go their separate ways.

Feeling much more relaxed, Kagome decided to do a little shopping. The area surrounding the sandwich shop hosted several small boutiques and specialty shops. It had a lazy atmosphere. Most people on the street wandered along slowly. It felt as if time stopped in this place. Watching InuYasha trot along in front of her blithely, she hummed a tune, stopping here and there to look at anything that caught her eye. Half way down the street, in a window, a flash of red captured her attention. Pausing, she stared at the lovely bit of red dress hanging seductively on the hanger. On impulse, she ducked into the shop.

It felt like silk when she pulled it over her head and let the material whisper down over her body. It had been so long since she had worn something like this. Seeing herself in the mirror, her dark eyes widened. The dress fit like a glove, highlighting her curves and long legs. The woman before her was lovely, despite the dark circles under her eyes and paleness in her skin. Or perhaps it was because of that. Either way, she knew she would be leaving with the dress.

Happy with her purchase, she waved good bye to the clerk, plucking InuYasha up and meandering back to her car. With a yawn that was mimicked by her companion, she headed home for a nap. Despite the way it had started, this day was turning out to be alright after all. After a quick stop at the grocery store, remembering her house was devoid of proper InuYasha food, they arrived at her apartment. Once inside, she threw her keys down on the hall stand. Within minutes, they were both curled up on her bed, contentedly snoozing away the afternoon.

**~~~****~~~**

"_You've seen her?"_

"I have. She looks good, hasn't changed a bit."

"_And her powers?"_

"She has been suppressing them, I can tell. But not to worry. She will be using them to the full very soon, I assure you."

"_How soon until the spell takes a permanent affect?"_

"One month. Then even she will be unable to fix them. And we shall have everything we have been working for over the last century."

"_Then I shall leave it to you."_

"Very well. I'll be in touch." With a satisfied air, the man hung up. Things were shaping up nicely. It was only a matter of time before he could claim victory, and keep the Miko for himself. With a chuckle, he looked up at the front window of her apartment. There would be no escape for her this time.

**~~~****~~~**

A shrill ringing broke into Kagome's slumber, eliciting a growl from her puppy companion, and a groan from herself. Blindly, she whacked at her alarm clock, only to find the sound continuing. Her hand roamed until she found the phone. Thinking it was Sango, she answered without looking at the CallerID.

"So you guys coming over?" she asked groggily.

"_I was under the impression you were going to call me this evening. It is evening, and I have yet to hear from you."_ a rich masculine voice answered.

Kagome sat bolt upright, toppling InuYasha to the floor in her surprise. "Sesshomaru!" she gasped out, her eyes flying to the screen on her phone. "I..uh…" she paused, frantically trying to think of an excuse. After all, she had told the twins she would contact their master this evening. As her clock currently said, it was after 6pm. Obviously, the frigid lord expected her to keep even supposed appointments. It irked her a bit, being awakened by such a demanding person, but she supposed had she been in his shoes, she would be just as impatient.

However, he needed a lesson in manners, something he seemed to be sorely lacking in his day to day dealings.

"If I recall, I did not say specifically when I would be calling. And as it is only just after 6, I hardly see why you are making such a fuss. Now if you will excuse me, I am expecting another call. I'll let you know when I have something worth both our whiles." Not waiting for his response, she promptly hung up the phone.

"There. That should teach him." she told his half brother. InuYasha just cocked his head.

He knew better.

**~~~****~~~**

Sesshomaru stared at the now dead phone in his hand with a look of confusion. What had just happened? She had dared to hang up on him?! This was the last straw in a day of unfathomable injuries to his pride. He had had enough. With a growl in his throat, he slammed down the phone. Stalking to his door, he flung it open, only to see his niece standing there in the doorway, a puzzled look on her face.

"Uncle Sessh, is something wrong?" she asked. Taking a few deep breaths, Sesshomaru willed his anger down to a simmer. He would deal with that Miko in a moment. Shaking his head, he held out his hand.

"Nothing I can't handle, Rin. Is everything alright?" he inquired. She nodded briefly, looking down. He could feel her sadness wash over him like waves on the sand. Bending down, he looked into her face. She dodged his gaze as best as she could, but he was persistent.

"What is it, Rin?"

Rin drew in a shuddering breath and turned her eyes to her uncle's golden ones. "I miss Daddy. When can I talk to him?" she finally said. Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair tiredly. How to explain their precarious situation to the small girl? She was unbelievably smart, so he had no doubt she would catch on. But, as he didn't have any answers just yet, he shirked away from the thought of trying to explain it to her.

For a moment, he sat there on his haunches in meditative silence. There was a way this could be easily solved, and would serve his own purposes as well. Standing, he held out his hand to Rin.

"Come. I'll take you to him," he told her, relieved when her eyes lighted up. Happily she skipped beside him all the way out to his car. He smirked inwardly. There was no way Kagome would get out of this one.

Ten minutes later, the pair stood hand in hand in front of Kagome's door. Rin looked confused once again. "Why are we at Kagome's? Is daddy here?" she asked.

Sesshomaru knocked sharply, trying not to tap his foot in impatience while waiting for the Miko to open the door. He heard grumbling from the other side and felt the urge to grin. For some reason he got a perverse pleasure from irritating the little woman. Seemed he had a bit of a masochistic side to him. Hmmm… who knew?

Soon Kagome opened the door, her blurry eyes struggling to focus on the people standing on her door step. "You're not Sango and Mirko," she stated, her voice annoyed.

"No," was Sesshomaru's intelligent answer, his eyes wide. She looked gorgeous, despite her sleep rumpled appearance. He allowed his gaze to roam over her. Her hair was tousled and fell in waves around her face. Her brown eyes looked even darker than usual. Her sweater rode up as she moved to stretch her arms over her head, flashing him a view of her tone creamy stomach, a tiny bit of ink curling up to touch the base of her belly button. He wondered what the rest of the design looked like.

He gulped. Yeah, he needed to get his demonic powers back and soon. This mortal body was far too connected with emotions and baser needs that he had long since pushed away.

Kagome caught his gaze and frowned. Was he checking her out? If his eyes were any sort of clue… she giggled. Maybe Sango wasn't so off base after all. Her thoughts were distracted by a pair of tiny arms wrapping themselves around her waist. Looking down in surprise, she saw Rin standing there, burrowing her face into Kagome's stomach. Sesshomaru felt a twinge of envy. Lucky girl.

"Rin. Why are you here?" she asked, throwing a puzzled look at the girl's uncle. Rin peeked up at her friend with a toothy grin.

"Uncle Sessh brought me here. I wanted to see Daddy. Do you know where he is?" she asked. Kagome shot a look at Sesshomaru that said he was dead. He raised one brow and shrugged. Taking the little girl's hand, she led the two into her apartment, whistling three notes softly. A happy bark sounded from the couch as a little white head popped up from the cushions.

"Daddy!" Rin screamed excitedly, rushing to the puppy and cuddling him in her arms. "I've missed you so."

Kagome shared a surprised look with the stoic brother standing off to the side. "Rin," she glanced from child to puppy, "How did you know?"

"He told me," Rin said plainly. Surprised, Kagome's eyes grew even wider.

"You can talk to him?" she asked. Rin giggled as InuYasha licked her fingers.

"Of course. Can't you?" she asked innocently. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I can't." She turned to Sesshomaru. "Can you?"

"Yes," he replied with a nod.

"Why?" Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Perhaps because we share the same blood. And Rin is his child after all." Kagome nodded in understanding. That made sense. As part of the Inu clan, obviously they would be able to communicate as regular dogs did. Which was exactly what InuYasha and his daughter were currently doing. A series of barks and yips from the two on the floor grabbed Kagome's attention.

"What did he say?" she asked, fascinated by the thought of being able to talk to her friend once again. Rin shrugged, nuzzling her face into her daddy's fur.

"He says there is a way for you to hear him too."

"How…"A quick snappish bark issued from Sesshomaru's lips as he stepped up to her side. InuYasha answered with a growl, the hackles on his back rising in defense. This went on for several moments, Rin and Kagome's gazes moving back and forth between the brothers. Rin giggled at one point, bringing an annoyed look to Kagome's face, and eliciting a snarl from her uncle. She stood her ground with a smile, not to be intimidated. Kagome loved her all the more for it.

Finally, she had had enough of the doggish behavior being displayed. She stepped between the two, holding up her hands as Sesshomaru moved to pick up his brother. Heavens knew what he would have done to the puppy. Slamming chest first into Kagome's hand, he snarled at her blindly, his eyes tinged with red. She pushed him back forcefully.

"Knock it off right now," she cried out, reaching down to pick up InuYasha and handing him, growls and all, to his daughter. Rin went to work immediately trying to sooth the angry puppy. Content that Rin had her best friend well in hand, she focused her fiery gaze on the other Inu brother.

"What the hell?" she spat at him. "What was that about?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, his eyes finally bleeding back to their usual golden color. Running a hand through his locks, he turned his head and caught Rin's knowing look.

"None of your concern," he replied condescendingly. Hands on hips, Kagome walked forward, stopping directly in front of the tall hanyou.

"You two nearly rip each other to pieces in my house, _and it is none of my concern_?" She pinned him with her flashing eyes. Poking a finger into his chest, she sneered. "It is most certainly my concern. Now spill."

Unwilling to be bulled over by the little woman, Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist, holding her hand away from his chest and smirked. Applying a bit of pressure, he leered in satisfaction as her eyes widened. He noticed, however, there was no hint of fear. Her eyes blazed and she twisted her wrist, trying to free herself.

"I will not spill. It is best if you do not ask questions you will not like the answers to."

The idea of smacking that smug look off his gorgeous face was so very tempting. Balling her free hand into a fist, she let her nails bit into her palm, willing the urge away. She was not prone to violence by any means, despite her previous Miko training. But something about Sesshomaru ignited a fire in her that only grew each time they interacted. If that's what you could call this, anyway.

He waited, watching the war within her eyes. She fascinated him to no end, her spirit and undying will to not be dominated in any way. Locked in a staring contest, they were unaware of two pairs of little eyes watching the two. Rin finally stood up, figuring Kagome had a right to know what the fight had been about.

"It was about you, Kagome," she told the Miko in her quiet voice. Kagome's eyes snapped to the small girl, confusion flashing across her face.

"What?" she asked.

"The fight. It was about you."

"Rin." Sesshomaru's tone warned his niece to stay silent. She shook her black head. With a look of determination, she took a step forward.

"No, she should know," she replied. "InuYasha said there was a way for you to understand him, and Sesshomaru disagrees with the method."

Kagome was growing more confused. "Why?"

"It involves biting you and then licking the wound. The transfer of saliva into your blood stream will give you just the hint of our genes, and hence the ability to understand what we say in Inu form." Rin looked at her uncle. "Right, Uncle Sesshomaru?" Kagome transferred her gaze from Rin to the man before her, one brow raised in question.

Tiredly, he sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "That's right. It's not a mark of any sort, but it does bind you to the biter in a manner of speaking."

"So what's the problem?" Kagome wanted to know. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"The problem is you will have established a psychic connection with that one. One that cannot be broken unless both of you agree. It's dangerous, if you do not understand all that entails."

Kagome had heard enough. Feeling irritable and a bit reckless, she shrugged, tossing her head back. "Fine. Let him do it then."

Rin giggled again, drawing the attention of both adults. "That wasn't the whole point of the fight," she paused with a grin. "They were arguing about who should be the one to bit you. Daddy or Uncle Sessh."

Kagome stumbled back, shock written on her face as she looked at Sesshomaru. "Why would you want to do this with _me_?" she asked. Sesshomaru refused to answer. He had been asking himself the same question. Striding forward rapidly, he jerked her to him, her body colliding with his. One hand went to her hip, his claws lightly digging into her skin, enough to let her know he meant business. His gaze once again began to bleed red as he licked his luscious lips.

Frozen by the look in his eyes, Kagome felt her heart speed up, a warmth flooding throughout her entire being. She commanded her body to move, to run. But it refused to listen, her Miko powers awakening to the demonic ones held by Sesshomaru. Her skin tingling, she waited breathlessly, all ideas of tangible conversation having fled at the look in his eyes.

Caught in his own web, Sesshomaru had no idea what to do now. He hadn't really thought this through. He knew as the stronger of the two brothers, with him as the binder she would stand a better chance down the line if they decided to part ways. '_If…not when_' his mind teased him. He shushed it harshly. Now was not the time to argue with himself.

Tugging her hand up to his lips, he licked the pad of her forefinger, tasting the salty sweet tang of her skin. He almost groaned. Damn this hanyou body and the lust that came with it. No self respecting demon would react as he was now. And certainly not the Lord of the West. Drawing her finger into his mouth, he sliced his fang across it, watching as she first winced in pain, and then gasped as he sucked the drops of blood welling up there. Letting the rusty flavored liquid slide down his throat, he curled his tongue around the injured finger, licking the blood away and sealing the wound. He could feel her body tremble, her legs shaking as she struggled to stand. A please sigh left her lips and he struggled against the want he felt. He could so easily close the distance between their lips and give her something to really sigh about.

"_Oh God." _He heard her voice whisper softly inside his mind, knowing the transfer had took. Forcefully, more for his own benefit than hers, he pushed her away from him. She stumbled back, the look of anger coming back into her eyes instantly. He breathed a sigh of relief. Good. She was back to normal.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru. What gave you the right to do that?" she shouted, earning a yip and squeak from their audience. With a blush, she realized everything that had just happened had been witnessed by her best friend and his daughter. She took in a deep breath, attempting to calm her still hammering heart and gain her balance at the same time. Who knew something so small like that could cause such a reaction?

Deciding it would be in their best interest if she simply ignored the hanyou standing there, she pushed a hand through her heavy hair, glancing at Rin and then the clock. It was getting late, and she was beginning to feel hungry. Sango had yet to call, making her wonder if the couple had been detained. That thought brought the heat back to her cheeks. With a dip of her head, she cleared her throat.

"How about we order some pizza?" she asked, hoping Sesshomaru saw the olive branch she was holding out for the sake of his niece. He did, and so nodded silently. With a deep breath, Kagome left the room to grab the phone, leaving the three Inu's together.

Rin smiled. "It's okay to like her you know." Sesshomaru snorted un-lordly like. She just laughed knowingly. Whatever had brought this upon her family, she was beginning to think it was the best thing ever.

* * *

A/N: Whoot! A longer chapter. As request by a few readers, and partly because I simply could not figure out where to cut it. Yes, just a hint of manderine orange citrus, because I felt like it. I don't want to rush their relationship, I don't think them hopping into bed right now would serve any purpose. But I also do not want you dear readers to think there is no chemistry there. I promise you, when the time is right, there will be more citrus, even a lemon. But that is a ways away.

btw.. now that those two are connected, let the games begin!

Thanks in advance for the reviews and watches. I truly appreciate each and every one of them. And again, not telling who the man is just yet. XD


	8. Chapter 8 Sides Drawn

A/N: I know it's been forever and a day since I last updated. But life has a way of kicking us when we are down. And it likes to do so in spades for me. Anyway, I'm glad to finally be back and working on this and other stories. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. And thanks to those who have been so nice in their reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Sides Drawn**

45 minutes.

It can seem like an eternity, or a sprint depending on why one is waiting. And whom one is waiting with. It can be agonizing if spent in a hospital, or joyous when spent between the sheets.

It can also be irritating when waiting for dinner. Kagome sighed once more, looking up at the wall clock with distrust. She had called in their pizza 45 minutes ago, and was assured it would be there in 30. Obviously, that was a lie. She chuckled lightly, remembering a commercial she had seen in passing once.

"_If it's not here and it's not there...then it's on it's way."_

She sure hoped so. However, she couldn't completely complain. The 45 minutes spent watching Rin and InuYasha play had been endearing. And sensing Sesshomaru's desperate attempt to _not _look at her- enlightening. She was unsure the reason for his strange self-warring, but nonetheless amused by it. For someone with a known hatred for humans in general, and she assumed, her kind in particular; she had to wonder why he was willing to go the distance in enabling her to communicate with his 'pack.' Sure, they had known each other... somewhat, for over a decade. But they were simply acquaintances, if one could call veiled glares and intentional ignoring to be even that kind of relationship. In the remotest corners of her mind, Kagome had never supposed she would be bonded to the stoic demon sitting opposite her.

Unabashedly, she turned her full stare upon him, looking over his immaculate attire, and god-like features. She had to admit, if only in passing, he was the closest to a sex-god one could get. Even with is now hanyou appearance, he was no less stunning. In fact, she thought he might be even more so. The dark strands interlaced with the usual silver gave his hair a gorgeous appeal. She found her fingers twitching slightly. Had he been anyone else, she would have reached out and touched the silkiness adorning his head. She smirked, wondering what he would say if he knew. Catching his eyes in a passing glance, she saw the flicker of emotion within his golden depths. She was glad he had at least retained his eye color. He wouldn't be Sesshomaru without them.

Sighing, she merely raised a brow, then returned her attention to the two on the floor. With her new enhanced ability, she quickly picked up on their conversation. It seemed Rin had learned something new in class that week, and was only too happy to reenact the entire lesson for her father. She stood in the middle of the living room, arms akimbo, a toothy smile lighting her features. The short yips and barks that issued from her were responded in kind by InuYasha.

"_And then Mrs. Toto said we would be learning about the purpose of shrines in our history. We're going on a field trip in a few weeks to one. Can you go with me, daddy? Please?" _Rin asked.

"_I hope I can, Rin. If not, maybe your uncle can, or Kagome." _came his answer.

Kagome blanched slightly at the mention of a shrine. She hadn't been near her ancestral home in over two years, to lay her grandfather to rest. After everything that had happened with her mother, she had stayed at the shrine for a few months. It became apparent soon thereafter, that her grandfather's health was failing and he could no longer care for his duties. This left Kagome with the difficult decision of quitting school and moving back into the shrine, or continuing on her path. She chose the latter, hiring some extra staff to take care of the maintenance and grounds.

Thankfully, her grandfather understood, and while disappointed, he supported her decision. It wasn't long after that Souta started high school, gaining entrance to one of the top schools in their area. Again, another decision need to be made. Souta's school was clear across town, and as grandfather's health began to fail, they needed to figure out what to do in the future.

Grandfather made it easy in the end. He chose to move into a retirement resort close to Kagome's college campus. Kagome vacated her dorm in favor of her two bedroom apartment, and Souta came with. Their new home was only ten minutes from his school. So all around, it proved to be the best situation for all involved. The shrine was closed up for the time being. Kagome's heart ached a little at the thought of such traditional beauty being abandoned, and promised her grandfather that someday, she would reopen the shrine in all its former glory. She still made sure it did not fall into disrepair, but it wasn't the same as having the old place inhabited. She wondered if the house would ever ring with the laughter of loved ones again.

A sigh passed her lips and she blinked rapidly, unaware her eyes had teared up. She smiled a watery smile at the two on the floor as they looked up at her, questions filling their eyes.

"No worries, guys. Just my allergies." she told them quickly, not wanting to reveal her painful memories. She knew Sesshomaru already thought her incredibly weak, considering her behavior earlier that day. She didn't want to give him a further excuse to despise her. Hurriedly, she got to her feet, escaping into the kitchen on the pretense of getting something to drink. Standing beside the fridge, she sucked in a few deep breaths, hoping to steady her heart.

Quietly, Sesshomaru stood, casting one quick glance at his companions. They both seemed to understand they were not to follow him. Rin smiled at her father, a light giggle muffled as she picked him up and burrowed her face into his fur. Whether he was aware of it or not, her uncle's eyes had held a hint of concern for the young woman. And where there was concern, there was interest.

He stood in the doorway, watching her silently. She seemed on the verge of a breakdown. He could smell the salt of her tears, and better yet, could feel the panic through their link. It threaten to overwhelm him even. The droop of her shoulders spoke of her sheer exhaustion. He heard her take in a shuddering breath, passing her hand over her eyes quickly. She held out her hand to pull open the fridge door, and he noticed it was shaking.

Suddenly, she stiffened, snatching her hand back and whirling around to face him. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise then narrowed. "What do you want?" she hissed out.

He said nothing, looking over her entire appearance. Yes, she certainly looked tired. Beyond that even. He knew her day had been rather taxing, considering the events of the day. He felt a prick tingle in his heart. Guilt, something he had never experienced, fluttered through his being. The dark circles under her eyes were from her very early morning. An early morning thanks to him. He also recalled her sleepy voice when she had answered the phone, as well as her rumpled appearance at the door. Realization dawned on him. She had been napping, which he and Rin had obviously interrupted.

He sighed. Despite his cold demeanor, he knew the value of a well rested employee. And while Kagome was not on his payroll, she was instrumental in finding the cure for his predicament. Meaning, he needed her well and not on the point of burnout.

"Well?" her voice cut into his thoughts. He met her eyes, the shining depths still speaking of her tears.

"I find that an apology might be in order." he said, his voice icy.

Kagome snorted. She couldn't believe the gull of the guy. Insinuating she owed him an apologies. Briefly, she sorted through the past few hours, searching for something that could be considered offensive to the ice Prince. In exasperation, she thought of several things that could set him off.

"I'm sorry, for whatever it is I have done. Now, if you'll excuse me..." She moved to push past him. His fingers wrapped around her wrist, pulling her to a stop. Unlike this morning, a mere glance at their hands did not lead him to dropping her hand. Shocked, she raised angry eyes to his face. And paused. Tell-tale signs of worry flickered across his face.

"It was not you who need to apologize, Kagome." Her name sounded sweet coming from him. She shook herself.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It is I who must ask for your forgiveness. It seems I have been rather selfish today. And it looks like you have been the one to pay the price." he told her. She frowned.

"I don't understand."

"Your earlier morning and lack of sleep last night was due to my interruption. And, I assume that was the case again here tonight. Am I correct?" he asked, unconsciously moving his finger along the back of her hand.

Kagome could only nod. She knew Sesshomaru to be a hard task master. She never thought he would be so observant as well. Moving her free hand through her hair, she gazed up at him.

"I'm sorry my actions cause you such discomfort. In the future, I will try to be more mindful of your well-being."

"Why?" Kagome bit out, finally finding her voice. This wasn't like him at all.

"Because, we both need you to be at your best if you are to help us." he reasoned. Once again she nodded. He was right after all. Running her ragged would not get him the desired results quickly. She waited for the boiling of anger to come. He was selfish to the core.

And yet, he wasn't. True, his statement ultimately involved his own needs. But in the same vein, he recognized her needs as well. This confused her. He was behaving the exact opposite he had this morning. Warily, she glanced up at him, then dropped her gaze. His eyes spoke of sincerity.

She looked down at his hand, watching his long fingers move over her skin. A warmth filled her body, and she tugged on her hand.

He let her go then, satisfied that she understood what he had wished to convey. Before he could stop himself, he lifted his hand, pushing her hair away from her face, his fingers brushing her cheek. As her heart began to speed up, she took a step back, grateful in that moment the doorbell rang, breaking their gaze.

"I'll go get that." she said quietly, and this time he moved to let her past him. Glancing once over her shoulder, she shook her head. Things just got that much more complicated. He was proving to be an enigma. And she didn't like enigmas.

To say that dinner was a quiet affair would be an understatement. Neither of the Humaniod adults had much to say, and the other two could only communicate so much with food in their mouths. Not to say they didn't try. But a look from Kagome, and a growl from Sesshomaru promptly silenced the garbled attempts at speech by the two.

Rin was delighted, in all honesty. To see her uncle and her favorite grown up friend so in-sync, even if it was only on table etiquette, seemed to be a step in the right direction. She shared a look with her father, finding his gaze roaming between his best friend and his brother. He, however, did not look too pleased with developments.

InuYasha, was in fact, quite put out. It was no secret he and Sesshomaru shared a dislike of each other. Seeing his brother's attempt to get cozy with Kagome made his fur stand on end. He trusted Sesshomaru about as far as he could throw him; and in his current state, that wasn't very far. Kagome had suffered too much already to be a pawn in his brother's chess game. He knew Sesshomaru was only using his friend for his own good. But he'd be damned if he stood by and let him break her heart. Growling around a bit of pepperoni,he glared daggers at his brother.

Sesshomaru caught the boy's gaze and smirked. The whelp was nothing more than an irritation to him while in his full bodied state. Now, he was simply an amusement. Why Kagome chose to associate with the hanyou was beyond him. And yet, she showed such loyalty to the little creature, he had to envy him, if only in the slightest. He snapped back at his brother, the violent sound silencing the light conversation Kagome and Rin had been engaged in. Both girls turned their heads quickly to the snarling brothers.

This time, Kagome picked up on every word that was growled, yipped, or barked out.

"_She's not your toy, you bastard. You'd best just let her be." _InuYasha growled out. Sesshomaru's harsh laughter made him rise his hackles.

"_She's not yours either, dear brother. You have no reason to be this possessive over a mere friend. Unless..." _he paused, casting a glance at the dark headed woman. _"Unless there is more to this than meets the eye. Tell me, do you desire the Miko?" _

Kagome tensed, hearing her title once again. She shot him a warning look. He simply ignored her.

"_She's my best friend, you idiot. And I won't see her hurt because you have some sick itch." _InuYasha spat back. Kagome flashed him a surprised look. She almost laughed at the idea. Sesshomaru wanting anything to do with her, in any way, shape or form, was purely inconceivable.

Sesshomaru on the other hand, was taken aback. His brother was more perceptive than he had given him credit for. Finally he huffed, his eyes tinging red. _"As if she could satisfy this Sesshomaru's cravings. She is a mere mortal, do not forget. And nothing in this world would convince me to lower myself to lie with someone like her. Please, do not insult my intelligence."_

InuYasha bared his teeth, ready to defend his friend. The scrapping of a chair, followed by the crash of it hitting the floor shattered the silence, causing all heads to turn in Kagome's direction. Her aura spiking radically, she stood with her hands clenched in rage, her powers swirling in deep purple waves. Eyes widened as she lifted on finger, pointing to the now surprised demon in front of her.

"_Get out."_ she whispered, her voice a deadly hiss, reminding one of a viper. "Get the hell out of my house, now."

Sesshomaru then realized the damage he had down. While trying to protect himself, he had ultimately insulted her. Holding up his hands, he slowly stood up. "Kagome..." he began.

"Don't. Don't say my name. You have no right to act in anyway familiar to me. Our partnership is herewith dissolved. I will continue to help InuYasha. But you..." she gritted her teeth. "You _hanyou_, will have to figure it out on your own. Now get out before I purify your dishonorable ass into dust."

Sesshomaru's gaze turned deadly. She had no right to go back on her word. As for dishonor, well she had none to begin with. Turning, he snarled once more at his brother. Nothing had gone as he planned, and it was all that whelps fault. "Come, Rin," he commanded. Kagome shook her head, stepping around to the side of the little girls chair.

"No. She will be staying with me. And her father. It is his weekend after all. Besides," she smirked, " I would never forgive myself if I allowed her to spend another minute in your disgraceful presence. Now leave."

He narrowed his eyes on his niece, but she simply looked up at Kagome, clutching tightly to her hand. She had never seen her uncle behave in such a manner, but she could not deny the hurtful words she had heard him say. Kagome was a nice girl, she certainly did not deserve such censor, especially from someone Rin thought, had respect for her.

Furious at being out voted by his own niece, he whirled away, rage making each of his steps heavy on the floor. Reaching to door, he looked back once to the enraged Miko. He could not deny he found the sight beautiful, with her power whipping her black hair about her and her eyes flashing with such fire. Once again, he bemoaned the fact she was not a demoness. With a sneer, he jerked open the door.

"This isn't over yet, Miko." He purposely flung her title at her.

She matched him, glare for glare. "You're right, Sesshomaru. It's only just begun." With one more snarl, he left, slamming the door hard enough to rattle the pictures on the walls.

Minutes passed, and Kagome finally felt her power recede back into its cage. Taking several breaths, she sank into a chair beside Rin. Absentmindedly, she stroked the little girls long locks softly, feeling the tiny paws of her best friend touch her leg. Bending, she picked him up, nuzzling her nose into his fur.

"I'm sorry, both of you. That whole scene was uncalled for, and I'm sorry if I scared you in any way."

she said quietly.

Rin shook her head, squeezing Kagome's hand. "You didn't. But Uncle Sessh did a little. I've never seen him so angry." Kagome nodded.

"Nor have I. I'm sorry if I presumed too much by keeping you here. I just figured you would want to spend some more time with your father. I hope that was alright."

Rin grabbed her father and planted a kiss right on his head. He whined for a moment, then yipped, letting them both know he was happy with their decision.

"No, it's okay, Kagome. I'd rather be here right now anyway." Kagome hugged the little girl to her chest and yawned.

"I think it is time we got to bed. Tomorrow, we can take a lazy day, watch cartoons and stuff. How's that sound?" she asked. Rin nodded enthusiastically. Hopping off her seat, she hugged Kagome back, before scampering off to the bathroom. She had spent enough time there in Kagome's apartment to have a small bag of her own clothes, and a toothbrush. This wasn't the first sleepover the two had had. And for that, Rin was supremely happy.

A half hour later, Rin was snuggled down in Souta's bed, fast asleep. Kagome shuffled into her living room, tossing herself upon her couch. Hugging InuYasha to her chest, she rubbed her head, fighting off the beginnings of a headache. As the silence stretched on, save for the puppy's snores, she reflected on the entire disastrous night.

The aftermath of the fight began to sink in. She had just managed to piss off the most powerful demon around. And despite his lack of full blood at the time, she knew he was still a formidable foe. She could only wonder what he would do know. Surely, her life was about to become a living hell.

* * *

**~~~OTM~~~**

Sesshomaru slammed into his house, taking two steps at a time until he reached his quarters. Throwing open the door, he tore off his sweater and flung it across the room. His shoes and pants soon followed. Stepping naked into his shower, he turned on the water as hot as he could stand and stepped under the spray. Hissing as the nettles of water singed his skin, he went over the night's events. What was with him? He blew hot then cold continuously around her. He had no idea which way was up, leading him to alternately put his foot in his mouth, and then apologize by turns. And he, the great Sesshomaru, never apologized. And yet, that infuriating woman had managed to wrangle two from him in the space of 48 hours. It was outside of enough!

By the Kamis, he was glad to be rid of her, really. He could think clearly once more, without her smell messing with his mind, or her big expressive eyes haunting his thoughts. Yes, this was for the best. He would figure out what happened to him, and he would fix it. All without her help. He'd show her. He didn't need a lousy mortal woman in his life.

Nope... And his heart didn't hurt a bit.

Except for that burning ache lancing through the middle of it, he didn't feel a thing.

Turning off the water, he grabbed a towel, wrapping it snugly around his waist. He knew just the person to call to help him show her she wasn't needed.

Picking up his cell phone, he dialed. With a smirk, he waited for the other person to pick up.

"Tsubaki, I have a proposition for you. One I think you will be unable to ignore."


End file.
